


A Bad Love

by Dorkzill4



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Bella, Backbone Bella, Commitment issuse's, Dark Bella, Drug Use, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Human Bella, Rape, Self-Harm, Swearing, pissed, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkzill4/pseuds/Dorkzill4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*The little prick breaks up with me! Tells me i will never see him again! Now here I am running off to Italy after his sorry arse so he doesn't get his sparkly dick fried! I just cant get a break!*</p>
<p> Bella changed after Edward left. A LOT. But now she has to go to Italy to stop him from his stupidity, but will she forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A Bad Love**

_The little prick breaks up with me! Tells me I'm not good enough and that I will never see him again, now here I am running off to Italy to save his sorry arse so he doesn't get his sparkly dick fried! I just can't get a break!_

_._

_._

_._

Here let me elaborate. Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan but call me Izzy. I live in Forks, Washington with my father Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. I attend Forks High School with some close friends of mine. Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and Lauren Mallory (I know! Shocking right?) I am currently living the single life and LOVING it! Lets just say my life changed a whole lot when Dickward and his prissy little family left.

After the sparkly ass freak left me in the woods, I was found 10 hours dead almost dead with hypothermia. I was a pathetic, weak bitch for 4 months! It wasn't until Jess confronted me at school yelling at me to get a grip. She dragged me to the girls toilets and shoved me in front of a mirror.

"Look at your self Bella! Its not healthy!"

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like I remembered. She looked borderline anorexic, all her clothes were hanging off of her. Her hair was limp and lifeless, her skin looked forcibly stretched on her face and her eyes were empty. Void of all emotions.

"Is that me?" I whispered. Jess nodded sadly.

"If that's not enough to convince you, then when you get home look at Charlie" with that Jess walked out.

When the bell ran at the end of the I rushed to my car. Before I drove off I looked at Jess who nodded at me. When I got home no one was in so I decided to order Pizza. Charlie arrived before the Pizza did. He looked shocked to see me. I looked at him properly for the first time in months. He too had lost an unhealthy amount of weight, his face was pale and tired. From the looks of it he hadn't slept much either. I guessed it was my fault, he was worrying about me. When I finished looking at him I burst out crying before launching myself at him, He stumbled out of shock.

"Bella?" he asked uncertainly

"I'm so sorry Daddy! Its all my fault!" He looked angry as I said that and clutched me tighter against him.

"Never!" He told me we stayed like that until the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and paid for the Pizza, I told Charlie to start without me while I used the phone, he nodded and turned on the T.V. I dialled the right number and waited.

"Hello?" Jess' voice asked softly

"Fancy going shopping?" I asked, I heard her gasp in shock.

"Bella?"

The next day we skipped school, along with Angela and Lauren. We went to the hairdressers first because Lauren said that my hair need the most work other than my weight. I ended up dying my hair darker and the top and have it fade into dark blonde. I paid for it and then we started the real work. Finding me a whole new wardrobe.

We had figured out that I was now a size 7 from the amount of weight I had lost. I decided to get bigger clothes so I could fit in to them when I put my weight back on. I ended up getting size 9 clothes. I was originally size 11 before everything happened.

At the end of the day I had a whole knew bunch of clothes, instead of getting my usual demin and converse I ended up getting leather and heels. I started to socialize more, going to house party's and clubs. The girls showed me how to do my make up and my weight, finally, was a healthy size so my clothes didn't fall off me anymore.

I found out about Jake and the pack when I went down to La Push and Hit Paul in the face for calling Jess a slut, He ended up phasing in front of us. After a lot of explaining to the girls we ended up going to La Push every weekend drinking and all that jazz. Paul and I hit it off particularly well, then later became fuck buddies. Jake was a little bit protective but not jealous since he had imprinted on Angela .

Jake taught me how to drive a motorbike, Which was an effort on its own. When Charlie found out he wasn't really that happy being Chief of police and all.

"Well if you're happy, I'm happy. As long as I don't have to wipe you off the road" He told me before walking off to watch the game.

He actually brought me my own Ducati, I don't think I screamed so much in my life. The girls and I decided that we should take pole dancing lessons. Which did, surprisingly, help my balance and I became less clumsy. I begged Paul to take me cliff diving, which he eventually gave into. Nobody can resist my puppy dog face. It was an absolute rush, We all stayed on La Push beach drinking until 1AM. Me, being the stupid idiot I am went straight to the vodka shots. Luckily I'm not that different when I'm drunk, I still get a killer hangover the day after.

Sam rang up about 1:15 saying that Harry Clearwater had died of a heart attack. Every one had gone into shock. Jake dropped Angela and I off home, and that, ladies and gentleman, is where saving Fuckward's life comes in...

* * *

 

"Just _try_ and stay safe yeah? If anything happens, yell. I will come running in, treaty or not! They have been fucked off long enough for me to not give a shit!" Jake told Izzy looking at the familiar black car in distaste.

"I will. Jake, I'm not that stupid! I'm not about to let the fuckers ruin me again! I think they have done enough of that, don't you?" she replied, rolling her eyes as she stepped out of the car " Send my love to the Clearwater's for me? Leah and Seth must be in so much pain, I don't know what I would do without Charlie."

"I will don't worry but I'm not leaving until you give the all clear."

"Okay, love you." Izzy says through the window before turning to walk to the front door.

"Love you too!" she hears Jake shout. She laughed and rolled her eyes, the door was unlocked but Charlie's cruiser wasn't in. She walked in and turned on the lights and right there in front of me is Alice Cullen looking at me in shock.

"Are you going to move Cullen? I kind of need to put on some dry clothes" she said in a bored voice.

"B-but your d-dead! I saw you die! You jumped off a cliff! Why would you do that?" Alice shouts at her.

"Well _obviously_ I'm not dead, because if I were I would not be here and much to my displeasure, talking to you" Izzy said rolling her eyes "It seems your power is failing you, and why? Simply because it's fun."

"Fun? Fun! Bella are you stupid? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Alice shrieked.

"First off _Cullen_ don't ever call me Bella again! That is not my name and hasn't been for a very long time! But I guess you wouldn't know that now would you? Second, don't ever call me stupid in my own house, I will call the police and have you for breaking and entering" Izzy says in a deadly whisper making Alice flinch.

"Everything alright here?" Jakes voice echo's through the door "I heard shouting" He said walking in to the living glaring at Alice.

"He's a dog!" Alice gasped at Izzy "Are you suicidal Isabella! Werewolves are dangerous company to keep!"

"You cant really say much, I hung out with you, didn't I?" Izzy replied walking up the stairs "Try not to kill each other, I'm going to get changed. I would appreciate it if the house was in order when I come back down. You know what? One of you just go outside, yeah?"

"Well you heard her dog, out you go." Alice told Jake who smirked at her.

"I think she meant you bloodsucker, it's been a while since you left, I think she trusts us 'dogs' more than she does parasites" Alice huffed and walked out.

Izzy walked down in her dry clothes to see Jake on the phone. She had put on some stone wash skinny jeans with rips in them, they made her legs look miles long, a tight black tank top that showed her cleavage and a strip of skin before her jeans started, the whole outfit shower all her curves. On her feet were a pair of black ankle heels with a gold zip up the side and gold studs on the back, she wore a grey studded bracelet. Her lips were painted red and her hair was messed up like she had just had sex. When Jake hung up he looked her up and down with a smile.

"You look nice. Paul would bang you straight away if he saw you now" He told her making her laugh.

"Why thank you, I know it seem a little too much but I have a feeling she want me to go with her" Izzy told him, he looked at her with his jaw hanging.

"And your going to go with her? Just like that? What about everything they put you through!" Jake asked her.

"Yes I'm going to go with her, that is if she ends up making me go. Just trust me Jake, I want to make them regret what they did to me" Izzy smirked making Jake shiver, they had finished talking when Alice appeared in front of them looking frantic.

"Bella you need to come with me! Rosalie told Edward you were dead, he's gone to the Volturi! He wants to die to." Alice cried, Izzy growled at her old name.

"I will go get my bag. Jake, you go tell the others everything I just told you, make them understand! Especially Jess! Alice, you go start the car" she told them before going upstairs. She packed some spare clothes, her make up, perfume and picked up her phone, it's charger and her iPod before she left.

"Love you" she told Jake when she got to him, they hugged and Izzy kissed him on the cheek before getting in the car "Tell the others I love them too and ring me! I have a feeling it will be an interesting night." she told him before Alice sped off. She plugged in her iPod so she wouldn't have to listen to Alice talk her ear off for the whole drive to the airport.

She was listening to 'The Big Bang' by Rock Mafia when they pulled in to the parking lot of the airport. Alice dragged her out of the car and pulled her along to the tickets desk, when the tickets were brought and they went through security, Izzy decided to ring her dad.

_Bells?_ He answer after two rings _Where are you?_

**Hi Dad. Sorry if I worried you, especially with everything that's gone on today**

_It's fine sweetie, are you going to tell me what's going on?_

**Jake never told you?**

_No hunny he didn't he didn't_

**Oh... Well can you remember my friend Perrie?**

_The poor girl who lost her mother in a car accident?_

**Yeah her, well her grandmother was diagnosed with cancer last year but it was too late to cure it, I know with Harry just passing away this is hard for you, me going away but she rang me up in tears, her grandmothers got days left. Daddy she has no one there and you have all they guys from La Push to look after you, so I thought I would go to her, she really needs someone and it kills me not to be able to do anything, so I was thinking if I stay with her until her grandmother passes and look after her, maybe she could come live with us?**

_That poor girl. I guess it's a sad day for everyone. I'm glad your such a good friend Isabella to give up your time like this. Of course she can come back! Did you have time to pack anything?_

**I only did a small bag, I was in a hurry. I have only just got the plane ticket and I'm waiting now, I really wish I could of waited for you but I wanted to get to her as quick as possible**

_That's fine sweetie, I'm just glad you told me and gave me a good explanation, plus your 18 now so I cant stop you anyway, not that I would, you know how much I like Perrie she was like a second daughter to me!_

**Thanks Daddy! I love you!**

_Love you too honey. Be safe!_

**I will.**

When she hung up the phone she noticed Alice staring at her.

"What!" she snapped

"That was a really good excuse! When did you learn to lie?" Alice asked her. Izzy just rolled her eyes and turned away _'I wish I was lying'_ she thought sadly

"Your dad still calls you Bella!" Alice said suddenly

"Yes that's because he's my father. He brought me into this world! He can call me whatever the hell he likes and I wouldn't care" Izzy said checking her painted black fingernails.

"Oh." Alice said "Urm, the family is already in Italy trying to stop Edward from doing _it..._ I have a feeling that will only speed him up though, he cant hear your thoughts so you will have an advantage so when he see's you he should snap out of it"

"Fine" Izzy grunted, I t was like that the whole plane journey and car ride, Alice repeating the plan over and over. She was saying it again when Izzy snapped.

"Okay Alice I get it!" She hissed rubbing her temples trying to soothe the oncoming headache _'I knew I shouldn't have gone straight to the vodka'_ Izzy inwardly groaned feeling the hangover kicking in

"Okay, here we are. Get ready to run" Alice told her

"Wait, what? I ain't running for no one!" Izzy told the pixie sat beside her

"Well your going to have to! Go now! Remember where I told you to go?"

"How could I bloody forget" she snapped

"Then run."

"FINE!" she shouted before she took off, she was slowed down by people covered in red cloaks, she was trying her best to push past the fuckers _'Stupid festival, stupid people, stupid VAMPIRES!'_ She mentally yelled as she ran up to a fountain, she saw the 109 year old virgin standing in the doorway getting ready to step out.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled at him making many people stare at her, she glared at them _'Great more fucking running'_ she thought as she sped towards him, jumping on him seconds before he stepped out into the sun.

"I said don't you dare! Move you fucking JACKASS!" Izzy yelled in to his ear.

"Bella?" He whispered

"Don't call me that you prick! Get the fuck out of the sun" Edward wrapped his arms around her and smashed his lips to hers, stepping out of the sun. Izzy started smacking him on the chest.

"Get the fuck off me!" She tried to yell while he was attacking her with his lips, he finally stopped when someone cleared their throat in front of then but she was too angry to care.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing you prick! Did I say you could kiss me? No! Did I fuck, you touch me again and I will make you wish you weren't immortal!" She growled at him

"What your mouth Bella" Edward replied calmly

"Oh fuck no!" Izzy said advancing towards him with a sneer on her face, one of the cloaked figures grabbed her.

"Lets not break a fist shall we" a female voice said

"I think I like her dude! Where did you snatch this one up?" The tall burly one asked Edward, making him growl.

"Felix don't get to the poor kitten, he had just been reunited with his love" another figure sarcasm clear in his voice.

"HA! Like hell! The day I become his 'Love' is the day hell freezes over and pigs learn how to fly" Izzy told them

"Your right Felix, I like her as well. Its a shame she will have to die soon" the female voice said, Edward growled at her

"Wow, doesn't that just make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside" Izzy said sarcastically " and Edward, stop growling you sound like a rabies dog and believe me, that's offensive to dogs!" Felix and the other two vampires started laughing.

"Oh, please can we keep he Jane?" Felix asked the female with a puppy dog face.

"It's not up to me." she told him

"Demetri?" He turned to the other vampire

"Don't ask me!" Felix just pouted as Alice showed up.

"Shall we get going then? The Masters are waiting for you." Demetri told the pleasantly

"Like hell! Bella go to the festival" Edward told her

"Fuck off! You don't tell me what to do any more!" She said as she walked over to Jane and held out her arm "Shall we m'lady?"

"We shall m'dear" Jane giggled before taking Izzy's arm and walked off.

"Well that's a first" Felix said before walking off following the two girls, leaving Demetri to push the gobsmacked Edward and Alice through the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

 

The walls inside the castle were tall and ancient, Izzy's eyes were sizzling around trying to take in all the detail on the walls, floors and doors keeping her arms locked with Jane's. They kept on giggling about random things making Edward growl at them, Izzy flipping him off every time making Felix and Demetri laugh. They had reached the doors to the place where they would be meeting the three kings

"You know, if i wasn't about to get myself munched on, i think i would like this place" Izzy sighed

"Don't worry Bella i wont let them hurt you" Edward said taking her hand in his she looked at him in disgust

"Oh fuck no! I would rather take Jane's power on me for the rest on my life than have _you_ be my fucking knight in shining armour!" Izzy gagged making Felix laugh. What Izzy didn't know was that almost every one in the other room was laughing as well, having being able to hear them on the other side of the thin door.

"Right lets go get me killed" Izzy said in a mock cheerful voice as Jane opened the door to the big room full of vamps

"Sister, Master asks you to bring back one and you come back with two...and a half" A young boy says to Jane kissing her on the cheek "Such a clever girl"

"What is this? Pick on the human day? I do have feelings you know? Not many, but i do!" Izzy protested with a small pout "And what's with this 'master' shit? You guys a sex coven or something? Haha Paul would have a field day with that!"

"Bella! Are your try to get yourself killed" Edward hissed

"Well _sweetheart_ i don't think i have much of a choice now do i? Because of you and your _family!_ And if you EVER call me Bella again i will personally rip your dick off! But somehow i still think you would find pleasure in that because that would be the first time someone other than yourself would have touched your little pecker wouldn't it?" Izzy said mockingly. If a vampire could blush he would be bright red, some of the guard were trying to hold in their laughs, Izzy could also see Jasper, Rose and Emmet trying to stop themselves from laughing

"Can we please keep her Master Aro?" Felix said pleadingly making all the Cullen's growl, Edward being the loudest

"Will you stop with your pathetic growling!" Izzy snapped "For fuck sake this is the worst time for a hangover" she said rubbing her temples again

"WHAT!" Edward growled

"Shut the fuck up!" Izzy told him before turning to the three kings "Right lets get down to business! Who's going to be munching on me?"

"Are you that eager to die _human_ " the Blonde one asked, he had longish straight hair, blood red eyes, they seemed to be brighter than the other king's eyes, his features were sharp and his expression was angry. Izzy looked at him closely, ' _he's hot! but he's hiding something_ ' she thought

"Well, _Blondie,_ considering there is a really high chance that i will not be seeing daylight again i would like my death to be done as soon as possible" the guard gasped at her boldness where as the blonde was looking at her with annoyance and a little bit of respect

"What your tongue _human_ " he snapped

"I will when you use my name _Blondie"_ she shot back

"Shall we talk about what has happened then, Is that alright with you Caius" Aro asked the blonde who simply nodded "Isabella, please may a take your hand?"

"Its Izzy and whyyyyy?" she looked at him strange

"Whenever he takes hold of your hand he can see all of your memories" Edward explained

"Did i ask you? NO! So shut the fuck up and go back to your family! No one wants you here!" Izzy snapped, Felix was holding his sides laughing "Here" She grabbed his hand and waited

"Nope, nothing. This is extraordinary, do you think that Jane could use her power on you dear?" Aro asked her

"Fine what ever just make it quick!" she sighed, Aro stepped back and the third King, Marcus took his hand quickly and let go, Aro looked at Izzy shocked

"Jane" He gestured towards Izzy still looking shocked, Jane smiled at her sadly and focused on Izzy before snapping out of her trance

"Nothing Master Aro" She told him looking relieved

"Okay th-" but he was cut off by Izzy's ringtone

**Was-ap?**

_Hey babe_

**What's up Jake?** Edward growled at the mention of Jacob

_Nothing babe we were just wondering when you were coming back, by the way you are on speaker phone and Jess is royally pissed off with you!_

_TOO RIGHT I AM!_

**HI GUYS! I miss you and I'm sorry Jess you know I love you!**

_Miss you too Izzy_ Every one shouted down the phone to her

_Its okay Izz, I love you too_

**I don't know when i will be coming back guys why? what's the hurry?**

_Oh i just thought you would want to be here by this weekend. We're having another piss up_

**Hahaha! I cant wait! That reminds me i have a killer headache today because of last night! i don't think that with everything that went on with the Clearwater's helped either. How are they by the way?**

_HAHA! I knew you would feel like shit today_ Paul's voice rang through the phone

**Fuck off Paul!**

_Well that's why we are having the piss up on Friday, all of Harry's closest friends are getting together in honour of his memories, we are all going to tell stories about memories him around the fire, i think you have some good ones though. Remember that time when Harry played chase with you for ages because you didn't want to play what we were playing?_

**Yeah i do** Izzy croaked wiping away a fallen tear **He was like a second father to me**

_I'm sorry Iz, did i make you upset? I didn't mean to_

**Its fine** She sniffed

_No it's not, what up Sweetie?_

**Daddy?**

_It's me baby girl, what's up?_

**I don't think i will be able to make it Friday** She sobbed down the phone

_Sweatheart that doesn't matter, Harry wouldn't mind. Just look after Perrie, that's your main priority at the moment_!

**But i do, i couldn't even say goodbye to him, i am a horrible person**

_Honey you are not a horrible person! Don't you ever say that again_

**But what about everything i put you through before i got better! Daddy i made you ill and that was all my fault**

_No princess that was_ his _fault he had such a hold on you and you didn't even realise, but i am glad you did, we have never been closer, i love you! Now don't forget that!_

**I wont Daddy**

_Good girl, i will put you back on to Jake now, okay?_

**Okay**

_Izzy?_

**Hey Jake**

_If it makes you feel any better Embry was able to get a couple of blunt's so we can save that for when you come back if you want?_

"WHAT!" Edward roared "My Bella would never do drugs!" Izzy suddenly got angry

"Take a look Fuckward! Do i look like _your_ Bella? NO! I haven't been _your_ Bella since you left me in the woods to die of hypothermia! I have changed! I get drunk! I do drugs! I fuck people! So get a clue! I. AM. NOT. _YOUR_. BELLA! You have no idea what i have been through because of you! but these people? They helped me though! So stop acting like an over protective boyfriend! Because newsflash! YOU ARN'T! I have grown a back bone, I was a pathetic bitch when i met you, i followed you around like a lost puppy! I am not that girl any more! I have done all the things you wanted me to do! you wanted me to live? Well that's what i have fucking done! For fuck sake i own a bloody Ducati! I go cliff diving with the boys! Shopping with the girls and i have fucking tattoo's! So if that isn't enough for you to prove that im not _your_ Bella anymore THEN I DON KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Izzy yelled at him

Edward seemed shocked along with the rest of the room. The Cullen's started to see Izzy properly, it was true, this girl in front of them was not Bella. She was Izzy. A girl with messy styled ombre hair, tight jeans and tank top that showed way to much skin, dark eye make-up and red lipstick. This girl was no longer Bella.

_If he doesn't get it now then he's a lost cause_ Jakes voice echoed out the phone, through the silent room

**I will ring you back later. Love you guys** Izzy hung up the Phone

"Do you get it _now_? I don't like your family any more! You lead me to believe that you wanted me and that i was coming with you. The only one's i can tolerate are Jasper and Rosalie and that's because they made it known that they didn't really like me, they knew that i wouldn't be going with you guys the whole time, they didn't give me false hope. And for that i thank them" Izzy told them calmly Alice was sobbing in to Jaspers shirt, Esme was doing the same to Carlisle, Edward looked like someone had ripped out his heart, Emmet looked regretful, Jasper look apologetic, Carlisle looked upset and Rosalie looked at Izzy in respect.

"I am sorry Izzy for not telling you, But i thought it would be better for you to figure it out by yourself" Jasper told her in a calming voice

"It doesn't matter. what happened, happened, and im glad it did, or else i wouldn't be the girl i am now or have the friends i do" She told him, Rosalie came up to her and did the most surprising thing. She hugged her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered in Izzy's ear

"It's okay" She whispered back

They both pulled away and turned to look at the three kings, Marcus looked sad, Aro looked intrigued and Caius looked at Izzy lustfully

"Right then" Aro said "Isabella we will give you two options, One you become one of us, of course you get to finish your schooling but you shall have one of us go with you, or two you get killed. I do hope you don't pick the latter"

"Im not suicidal! I pick the first one" Izzy replied

"That's good, i don't think Felix would forgive me if we killed his new little sister" Aro told her

"A quick question dear" A rough voice cut through the air, every one turned to look at Marcus in shock "I can sense that the people on the phone you are very close to, like family close. but i can also tell they are magical creatures, i can hear it in their voices. What are they?"

"They are shape shifters Mr Volturi, they can change their form in to the shape of a wolf, they were created to find their revenge for their tribe, of a Vampire that killed most of their loved ones, they still kill vampire of course but only bad ones sir! Please don't hurt them, they are my family" Izzy begged

"Dear we wont touch them but can you promise that they wont hurt any of our coven?" Marcus asked her, Izzy picked up her phone straight away

_Sup loca_ Jakes voice rang through the speaker

**How much do you love me?**

_Bella that's a stupid question!_

**Will you always love me no matter what?**

_Always!_

**What about the guys?**

_They are saying your stupid if you even have to ask that question!_

**Will you ever leave me?** Izzy was near to crying at this point

_NEVER! Izzy what's bringing this on?_

**Jake i have to become a vampire or die** There were gasps heard on the other side of the phone

_What?_

**Please say you will stay with me? You are they only family i have!**

_We will stay with you! No matter what! We will stick with you Isabella! When are you being changed?_

**After Graduation they are letting me finish my schooling as long as one of them come with me**

_That's alright then_

**Jake? The weird thing is that they are actually really nice!**

_What?!_

**I think you would get along with them! No I'm being serious! Can you at least try? Considering i have to live with them after I've changed, they promise they wont hurt anyone from La Push or anyone near the area!**

_We can try. Only for you Bells. Only for you, if you are saying that they are nice then they must be._

**Thanks Jake!** Izzy beamed **Oh and don't ever call me Bells again! Got it?**

_Sure, sure_ Jake laughed _So, whens the play date?_

**I will call you and let you know**

_Okay, bye babe! Love you_!

**Love you too**

"Did you hear that?" Izzy asked Marcus

"Yes dear, thank you. I appreciate it, as for this 'play date' as your friend called it, Aro, Caius and I will come down with the main guard when you go back to Forks and then when we come back someone will stay behind with you until your graduation, is that okay?" Marcus asked

"Yes Mr Volturi that's fine"

"Dear, call me Marcus, non of that Mr Volturi nonsense" Izzy nodded in reply

"Okay so that settled, we need somewhere to stay while we are in Forks" Aro said before turning to the Cullen's "Will you be joining us back to Forks?"

"Yes we will" Rosalie spoke up when the others wouldn't, rolling her eyes

"Okay so would it be alright if we stayed with you until we were to leave? and then you would only have one of us with you after that!" Aro asked

"Yes that fine Aro" This time Jasper answered

"Excellent, right when are you leaving Isabella?" Aro asked her

"Well i was thinking tomorrow night, is that alright? I already have the ticket. I brought it on the frantic car ride here"

"Yes that's fine with me, is that alright with you brothers?" Aro asked Marcus who nodded with a small smile and Caius who was looking at Izzy again

"Yes Aro, that is no problem for me"

"Guard?" He received nodding head in reply "Right then everyone best start packing. Isabella, would you like someone to show you to a spare room?"

"No thanks, i was just going to go shopping" She told him

"Would you like someone to come with you to keep you company?" Caius asked

"No thanks Blondie, i think i got this" she winked at him before turning and walked out leaving all Vampires staring at her retreating back, they heard her on the phone,

**Hey Perrie, you ready?**

then they all heard a gasp and saw Alice staring at the closed doors with wide eyes

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bad Love**

 

Izzy walked out of the castle building, to the village looking for the small tea and coffee shop that Perrie had explained to her over the phone, she found it about five minutes later, a small Homely building called La piccola casa da tè (The Little Tea House) the name seemed to fit the shop somehow. She saw Perrie sitting outside drinking a cup of tea, Perrie was a small girl with bright green eyes with dark blonde hair with light blonde ombre she was quite pale, considering she lived in a really sunny place. She was wearing denim short shorts with a cream crochet top and some black vans, she looked up when Izzy walked closer and jumped up and hugged her.

"Izzy i have missed you so much!" Perrie broke down in her arms

"Hey, Pezza calm down Sweetie" Izzy tried to sooth her

"She died this morning Iz! What am i going to do! Where am i going to live! I can't live in that place! Too many memories" Perrie cried

"I know she did honey, i have already got you a plane ticket to come home with me! You know Charlie loves you like your his own! So you can not complain about him not wanting you! i have already asked him and he's fine with it, so after we have done some shopping we will go back to yours get all your belongings you want to take with you, okay? Now! Are you keeping the house?"

"Yeah, Gran told me she left it to me in her will" Perrie told Izzy

"Well then we will leave everything else here, i am moving up here after graduation so you can come with me yeah?" she told Perrie who sniffed and nodded

"Okay then lets go shopping and then we will go over yours" Izzy said before grabbing Perrie's hand and walking to the closest shop,

.

.

"What do you think of these" Izzy asked holding up a pair of tight high-waisted leather short shorts, Perrie looked at them in shock

"You have really changed, do you know that? Not that its a bad thing! I kind of like this fashionable Izzy" Perrie grinned

"That's what happens when you prick of an ex dumps you, leaving you in the woods." Izzy shrugged "I don't recommend it"

"Don't worry i don't think i want to try it" Perrie laughed

"Yeah it not really that fun, but it made me who i am now so i can't complain. So? The shorts, what do you think?"

"Get them. They're cute, with this shirt and these shoes" she said holding up a baggy grey crop top and some black and grey strappy heels

"That's a really cute outfit" Izzy exclaimed walking to the till, Perrie behind her buying a tight green dress that ended mid thigh

They spent about two hours shopping before they went to Perrie's house to pack her stuff

"Babe? do you want to go call the guy about sending your Grandmother out to Forks so she can be buried there? I will start packing your clothes while you are on the phone" Perrie nodded putting all of her bags on the bed and pulling out her suitcases before leaving to make the phone call. Izzy packed all of Perrie's new clothes first before adding her clothes out of the wardrobe, she had finished packing the first suitcase when her phone started to ring,

**Hello?**

_Hello Isabella_ Caius' voice came out of the speaker

**How did you get my number Blondie?** Izzy asked suspiciously

_Edward gave it to me_

**Bastard!**

_Don't worry, I don't think he will be using it any time soon_

**Good! The prick should have deleted my number when he fucked off! Anyway what's up?**

_Aro was wondering what time you will be coming back, its already 6pm_

**I don't know because a friend is coming back to Forks with us tomorrow. So im not sure if shes aloud in the castle. Is she?**

_Does she know of our kind?_

**Oh yeah. Because im going to go up to her and say 'Hi Perrie do you know about the existence of vampires?' that will work out just brilliantly**

_Ha ha very funny human. I am guessing that's a no?_

**Of course its a no! I do value my existence you know?**

_Whatever, she can come, she will have to share a room with you though and we have changed the plane tickets to very early this morning!_

**How early?**

_About 3am_

**WHAT! Why?**

_Because we have too! Don't worry i have already booked yours and Aro is booking your friends now and you can have the money back for your and your friends tickets_

**Good! that reminds me can we have a lift back to the castle, we cant exactly walk all the way back with three suitcases and my shopping i have done today, i have like 20 bags with me!**

_How? did you buy the whole shop?_

**No**

_Fine! I will come and pick you up now, be ready. I don't like to kept waiting_

**Whatever babes, just get your skinny arse here we're almost done packing**

_Fine 'babes'_ Was the last thing Izzy heard before he hung up, she looked at the phone in shock. Perrie who hadcome back in to the room while she was on the phone and was looking at her with a smirk on her face

"Who was that then?" She asked Izzy

"No one important. Right we have changed our flight to 3am, don't ask why, we just have. There are other people coming back with us and they think its best getting the earlier or later -depends on how you see it- plane. You got everything? He should be here in a minute, he has a thing for mega fast driving"

"Yep three suitcases, and a travel on" Perrie said making sure she had everything, there was a car horn heard from outside.

"That's him! You grab two suitcases an your travel on, i will grab this one and my bags" Izzy told her struggling to pick everything up. They were outside and locking up when a cold hand took some of Izzy bags off her

"You sure you didn't buy the whole store?" Caius asked amused buy the amount of bags, Perrie was looking at Caius in shock

"Shut up! Perrie this is Caius, Caius this is Perrie, now lets go! My feet hurt" Izzy say walking towards the car, Perrie laughed and followed her. They put all the suitcases in the boot and Izzy's bags in the back with Perrie, Izzy sat in the front with Caius, it took five minutes to get back to the castle

"I will show you girls to your room" Caius said leading them to room that they would be staying in.

"Hiiiii Izzy!" Felix yelled making Perrie jump

"Fuck off" she told him rolling her eyes, she noticed that Alec had not taken his eyes off Perrie since she walked in. He noticed that she noticed him staring and looked away embarrassed, she raised a eyebrow clearly asking is he had and he nodded in reply before walking off ' _looks like she will find about the vampire world'_ Izzy thought they had finally reached their room.

"Here you are ladies, your room for the night" Caius said before walking off, Perrie went to have a quick shower before bed, when she came out she sat on the bed and looked at Izzy

"What?" she asked her

"What's going on between you and him?"

"Nothing! i only met him today!" Izzy replied

"So? from what i have seen of this new Izzy, is that your not afraid anymore, so you clearly would do something"

"Shut up Pezza! I love you but you are wrong! He is too... I don't know! There's something about him, like he's hiding something" Izzy shrugged before Texting her dad say that they were getting the 3am plane. She got up and headed towards the bathroom so she could take shower,

"Izzy? I want to say thank you, i haven't thought about my Gran all day. I guess you helped me forget the pain of being alone" Perrie whispered to her friend

"Sweetie, you will never, EVER, be alone any more. Do you get me? You have me! You have Charlie and you will have everyone from La Push, you remember them?" Izzy said taking Perrie in her arms while she cried. Perrie ended up crying herself to sleep and Izzy tucked her in before going to take a shower, she washed her hair in Rose scented shampoo and conditioner and her skin in vanilla body wash. When she got out she dried herself off and put on a tank top and sleeping shorts brushed she brushed her teeth and left her room To find the kitchen.

She walked about the halls for about 10 minutes looking for the kitchen before she got bored and just walked in to a random room, which ended up being Caius'. She looked at him in shock, he looked different. He had curly hair, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a baggy grey jumper that looked like it was 5 sizes to big for him, but it suited him. He didn't look like the angry stuck up king. He looked like a normal guy Izzy's age, he was a lot hotter when he looked like this, she thought. He stared back at her as she took him in.

"What?" she finally got out

"Like what you see Izzy?" Caius smirked

"This is what you are hiding?" Izzy asked, figuring out that is was his secret

"Yup" He said

"Why?" She asked trying to ease her confusion

"If i go to a meeting looking like this, people would not take me seriously! I needed people to be scared of me" He whispered in her ear making her shiver "What are you doing here Isabella?" he asked leaning on his bed post. She knew what that was used for since he couldn't sleep

"I was looking for the kitchen, i need a glass of water" she told him still mildly confused

"Follow me" He told her walking out of his room she followed him in silence still trying to figure out if what she was seeing was just a dream "It would be best in the future, while your still human not to walk around on your own, one of the lower guard could loose control and try to drain you" They walked in to the kitchen and he grabbed an empty cup

"Okay then. I didn't think of that actually, just that i was thirsty" she said sarcastically making him smirk again

"Well then here's your water" he said passing her a glass of water and walking her back to her room, they reached her room and she was about to go in when he stopped her

"Next time you go on a night time stroll, you might want to wear a bra. It has been terribly distracting" He whispered in her ear before smirking at her lustfully and walking off, leaving behind a shocked Izzy and her glass of water

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

_previously..._

"Okay _then. I didn't think of that actually, just that i was thirsty" she said sarcastically making him smirk again_

_"Well then here's your water" he said passing her a glass of water and walking her back to her room, they reached her room and she was about to go in when he stopped her_

_"Next time you go on a night time stroll, you might want to wear a bra. It has been terribly distracting" He whispered in her ear before smirking at her lustfully and walking off, leaving behind a shocked Izzy and her glass of water_

* * *

 

At 2:15 am Aro had gone to wake up Izzy and Perrie so they could start getting ready before they left for the airport, Izzy had grumpily told him to 'Fuck off' the first time which only made him laugh.

"Come on Isabella, you don't want to be late to see your Father and friends do you?" Aro told her, making her sit up and flip him off before trying to wake up Perrie

"Pezza, babe its time to get ready, you can sleep on the plane okay?"

"Okay" Perrie moaned before getting up and started to get ready. Izzy went to do her make up and hair before doing her nails putting on her shoes and picking up her bags and turning to Perrie who was just finishing off

"You ready?" Izzy asked Perrie turned around to answer and looked at her in shock

"You look hot!" Izzy laughed

"Still not use to it are you?" Perrie just shook her head in reply before grabbing her suitcases and walked out of the room with Izzy, they had gotten to the room they were meeting every one in, all of the vampires were of course already there and staring at them, Mostly Izzy considering they were still not use to her lack of clothing. Perrie's had put on the green dress she brought when she was with Izzy and was wearing some white converse, she had painted her nails white and her hair was falling in to soft curls that stopped just below her breast. Izzy however was wearing something more dangerous, She had put on some skin tight black jeans and a low cut black latex crop top that zipped up the front showing her belly bar and her cleavage, she had dark eye makeup on and red lipstick, she had painted her nails red and put on some 7inch red heals, her hair was up in a messy bun, showing off her neck tattoo (a black cross with the letter M resting above it) and there was a pair of big black sunglasses sitting on top of her head, Perrie started to laugh at everyone's gobsmacked expression when looking at Izzy.

"Im still getting use to it too, last time I saw her she liked to be called Bella, who wore baggy jeans and horrible tops! i think i like this Izzy though" she told them

"Be-Izzy?" Carlisle corrected himself "Does you father know you dress like that? I don't think he would approve of what your wearing darling" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him

"I don't think its in your place to tell me what i can and can't wear Dr Cullen, and for your information my Dad does know i dress like this considering he is the one who brought me these clothes for a party, he does not care what i wear as long as I'm happy. So fuck off out of my life yeah? You have no right to say that anymore!" Izzy snapped at him

"Well i like it" Rose said smiling at Izzy

"Thanks babe" She said back, she turned and looked at the three brothers Marcus was in a black suit his hair tied back at the nape of his neck, Aro was wearing some jeans and a button down shirt, his hair the same as usual and Caius was wearing some black skinny jeans with a dark brown jumper, his hair curly again, and on top of his head he was wearing a black hat with a cheetah cap resting on top of it (The Story Cover Photo) and was looking at Izzy with a heated expression, she smirked at him before turning to Jane, she was wearing a black dress that stopped mid thigh and was wearing some black vans her hair was in a neat bun

"Well then shall we get going? i think i may need to buy a suitcase though for all the clothes i brought yesterday" Izzy said to Aro,

"You don't need to worry about that dear, and here is the money we owe you for changing the flight" He said passing Izzy $200

"Thanks, you sure i wont need a suitcase?" She asked him uncertain

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, lets get going anyway" Izzy nodded and started picking up her things, Caius picked up the bags that Izzy was struggling with. She smiled at him and walked towards the cars with Perrie, all the vampires noticed that she had another tattoo on the bottom of her back

"Refuse to be Broken" Jane read the tattoo out loud glaring at Edward

"HAHAHA! Your fucked man!" Felix laughed at Edward before following Izzy and Perrie with Demetri, Jane and Alec


	5. Chapter 5

_previously..._

_Izzy nodded and started picking up her things, Caius picked up the bags that Izzy was struggling with. She smiled at him and walked towards the cars with Perrie, all the vampires noticed that she had another tattoo on the bottom of her back_

_"Refuse to be Broken" Jane read the tattoo out loud glaring at Edward_

_"HAHAHA! Your fucked man!" Felix laughed at Edward before following Izzy and Perrie with Demetri, Jane and Alec_

* * *

They got at the airport for 2:55am, Izzy was listening to #GETITRIGHT by Miley Cyrus on her IPod, she had one earphone in and Perrie had the other one in, they were both dancing in there seats and laughing at each other, completely forgetting that there were others in the car with them, it had been so long since the two of them had done stuff like this together, except it was more Perrie than Izzy since the old Izzy was shy and refused to do anything like that.

**"You're sexy sexy**  
 **I got things I want to do to you**  
 **Make me make me**  
 **Make my tongue just go do-do-do**  
 **Flex it, flex it**  
 **Flex your muscles, and go through the roof**  
 **Arrest it rest it, cause it's just criminal"**

Izzy belted out the lyrics makes Perrie clutch her sides with laughter, tears streaming down her face. Felix, Jane and Demetri couldn't hold it on any longer and started laughing at them Alec was just staring at Perrie. This made Izzy and Perrie remember that there were others in the car with them, Perrie immediately blushed and laughed, Izzy winked at them before laughing along.

"Come on, its time to get out of the car" Aro told them getting out of the car followed by Marcus and Caius, the latter looked like her was trying to hold in his smile. The others got out still laughing, the Cullen's were already there and were staring at the five that had just come out of the car confused. Seeing their faces Felix showed Jasper and Rose a video that he had been recording in the car, the rest of the Cullen's gathered around making him roll his eyes. When they saw it their eyes widened well Carlisle, Esme, Edward. Alice and Emmet were trying to hold in there laughter while Jasper and Rose were openly laughing, especially when Izzy started singing. Felix took the phone off them while laughing. Izzy rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm a fucking Comedian!" she said, doing an exaggerated bow. Jane, Felix, Alec, Perrie, Jasper and Rose started laughing even harder. Emmet and Alice started smiling wide.

"Bella! What happened to you!" All traces of happiness suddenly disappeared and everyone went silent, Izzy glared at him and moved so she was nose to nose with him,

"You did!" she whispered in a deadly voice before walking off to Marcus, not before shouting over her shoulder "Don't ever call me Bella! I carry hairspray and a lighter!"

Edward looked like he was going to shit bricks and everyone else other than Momma and Papa Cullen were trying not to laugh at his face.

* * *

"You _own_ this plane?" Izzy asked gobsmacked

"Yes Isabella" Aro replied

"That's why I didn't need suitcases?"

"Yes Isabella" he said again

"Marry me" Izzy said in a serious voice making the Volturi, Perrie, Jasper and Rose start laughing

"I'm sorry but I'm taken for and Marcus is still madly in love with his late wife" Aro said amused, Izzy turned to Caius

"Marry me" she said again

"How do you know I'm not taken for" he raised his eyebrow at her amused

"Because its you!" She said "Plus, Aro didn't say anything about you being hitched. Come on! We can go to Las Vegas and elope" she said seriously, everyone was clutching on to each other so they wouldn't fall, even Carlisle and Esme cracked a smile. Edward on the other hand was looking at Izzy disappointed

"Well then we must go straight away!" Caius said sarcastically

"Good! Lets go" she said clutching his hand and he let her 'drag' him on to the plane. The others followed, when they got inside they saw Izzy sitting patiently on Caius' lap. Perrie Laughed and dragged her over to an empty space where they could sit for the plane journey.

* * *

"Alice? Why did you react the way you did when Izzy mentioned Perrie on the phone?" Izzy heard Esme ask

"On our way here Be-Izzy rang Charlie saying that she had a friend called Perrie and Italy whose Grandmother was dying from cancer, I thought that I was just a really good extreme lie that Charlie seemed to buy, but I guess not" Alice replied

"Well from the looks of it she doesn't look like she has had someone die on her! I think she's lying to Bella!" Edward's voice said rather harshly. Izzy heard a sniff beside her and saw Perrie run off to the toilet, tears running down her face, anger filled her to the core

"Oh god" she heard Jasper say

"What the FUCK. Did you just say about Perrie!" Izzy snarled at Edward who looked pretty scared, as did everyone else, Izzy was scary when she was angry

"Bella love-"

"NOT, only!" she cut him off, ignoring him completely "Did you call me Bella! After I _repeatedly_ told you not to! You call Perrie a liar! Her Grandmother _died_ this morning, cock sucker! DIED! That's the reason I've been trying to make her laugh! So she doesn't cry! It fucking KILLS me that she's in so much pain and I can do fuck all about it! So next time you open you filthy gob. THINK! Your use to raping peoples minds! so your could have heard her bloody thoughts on how much pain she is in OR if you really fucking have to! Ask Jasper, I'm sure he would be willing to show you!"

Suddenly everyone was overcome with the most intense pain ever, all the vampire other than Jasper were groaning and clutching their sides, Izzy was standing there seemingly unaffected, glaring at Edward, the pain that Jasper had been dishing out had subsided

"There now you know how much pain she is feeling right now! Is THAT enough proof that her grandmother actually died this morning! Her grandmother was the only family member she had left! Her father left her family for another woman when she was young! AFTER promising he would _never_ leave her! TWO WEEKS after to be precise! Then her Mother DIED in a car crash when she was 11! And now her Grandmother is gone! So most of her life all she has felt is PAIN! So don't you dare say anything about Perrie is fake because THAT! Was just the HALF of it!" Izzy growled, Every one looked at her shocked

"Izzy that pain was horrible! How could you just stand there and not flinch! Your human and you weren't affected by that at all!" Rose asked her what every one else was itching to find out

"That pain? That was only a quarter of what i was feeling when you left me. I had to live with that for 6 months" She told them before walking to the toilet to check on Perrie

"We caused her so much pain that Perrie's pain- which was horrible for vampires- did not cause her even half of the amount of pain that she suffered?" Esme asked faintly, looking like she would burst out crying is she would "What have we done?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously..._

_"That pain? That was only a quarter of what i was feeling when you left me. I had to live with that for 6 months" She told them before walking to the toilet to check on Perrie_

_"We caused her so much pain that Perrie's pain- which was horrible for vampires- did not cause her even half of the amount of pain that she suffered?" Esme asked faintly, looking like she would burst out crying if she could "What have we done?"_

* * *

The rest of the Journey was a little tense after all of the information had been found out and Izzy was still angry. Perrie was really quite and wouldn't talk to anyone other than Izzy and even talking to Izzy she was quite which was adding to her anger, she kept on glaring at Edward who would shrink back when she would. The plane finally landed everyone was relived to get themselves out of the confined space. When Izzy got out she looked around, the others looked at her confused. she turned to Caius

"This doesn't look like Las Vagas. I thought we were going to elope!" She pouted Caius looked at her with a raised eyes brow and every one else was just staring at her. Then Perrie started to giggle, a wave of relief washed over Izzy

"Maybe next time _sweetheart_ , I thought I should meet your Father first" Caius Replied, Izzy widened her eyes dramatically

"Very good idea! Wouldn't want Daddy to think you've knocked up his little girl now do we! I'm so glad i'm marrying you! You think ahead, I'm just good at giving head, its not the same thing though!" Izzy shrugged while Caius looked at her lustfully, Perrie started to full out laughing at that which made Izzy skip over to her

"Glad your back baby, you can be my maid of honour, along with Jess!" Perrie nodded and winked at Caius mouthing _good luck_ making him smirk. Perrie and Izzy walked over to the car and waited for the others to get there

* * *

The car ride to Izzy's house was uneventful Izzy and Perrie were listening to Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday when they pulled up to the house, the lights were on which meant that Charlie had woken up to see that they got home okay, Izzy grabbed her bags and one of Perrie's bags, Caius once again helped her with the bags she was struggling with and she shot off towards the door, Perrie got the other bags and followed her. As soon as Perrie got to the door Izzy burst into the house and ran in to the front room, dropping all bags before running in he dads arms, she squealed as he spun her round in circles, he did the same to Perrie when he saw her.

"So glad your back Sweetie! I was worried sick about you! Especially when you started crying" Charlie told her hugging her close

"Sorry Daddy you know i love you! I didn't mean to worry you" she mumbled in his chest, she felt him stiffen up

"What are _they_ doing here?" Charlie growled Izzy looked behind her and saw the Cullen's standing there looking awkward as ever


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously..._

_"What are they doing here?" Charlie growled Izzy looked behind her and saw the Cullen's standing there looking awkward as ever_

* * *

"Gah! you just couldn't wait outside could you? you just ruined my daddy daughter reunion! you lot are good at ruining things aren't you Cullen's!" Izzy glared at them making then look down guiltily, she heard some snickering from behind her father and looked over his shoulder, seeing the pack sitting in the kitchen eating all the food

"Oi! who told you, you could eat all our food!" Izzy yelled at them making them laugh at her

"your dad did" Jess yelled back at her

"Daddy! now im going to have to go to the store!" Izzy wined at Charlie who just laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder before turning to the vampires

"Now are you going to tell me who the red eyed strangers are and what the Cullen's are doing here?" Charlie asked sternly

"Well in all fairness i didn't exactly want the Cullen's back either, they just tagged along like lost puppies" making the pack glare at her

"Any way these guys are rom Italy and this is my fiancé Caius, i wanted you too meet him because i didn't want you to think that he just knocked me up and was doing as a last resort" Izzy said wrapping her arms around Caius' waist, the pack and Charlie went silent, Paul was glaring at the couple as was Charlie.

"You slept with my daughter and then Proposed" Charlie said calmly

"Actually i haven't slept with her and she proposed to me, im just going with it" Caius replied with a shrug

"Aren't you happy for us daddy?" Izzy pouted "Pezza and Jess were going to be my maids of honour, Angie and Loz were going to be my brides maids and we could all play happy family! Isn't that what you want?" she smirked, Charlie burst out laughing as did the pack, all tension in the room was gone

"You sure got us baby girl! I thought you were being serious, welcome to the family Caius and the rest of the red eyes" Charlie said patting him on the shoulder before turning to the Cullen's with a glare

"now. You left my daughter with out so much as a goodbye. In the woods i might add! 10 hours later we found her, after sending a search party looking for her, almost dead with hypothermia, it took 6 months for her to show emotion and become who she is now and i don't want you fucking that up! so you can leave! and i don't ever want to see your faces around this house ever again or i will burn you to ash!" Everyone looked at him shocked " Yes i know about your existence i have known since i was a little older than Bella when a vamp tried to kill me but i was saved, i have known about you the whole time, so i know for fact that that you are not Bella's mate because you would feel the most intense pain of your life if you left her and would have to come back for her, but no, you just made her feel the pain instead! months of sleepless nights because she was scared that the pain would come back in her sleep! and i will never forgive you or ruining my daughter like that! now leave! the only people i will allow in the house is Rosalie and Jasper because Bella actually told me they didn't cause her pain!"

"But Jasper nearly killed Bella!" Edward yelled, everyone went silent and looked at Jasper to Izzy to Edward

"Actually if i recall no one was that effected by the paper cut, they only reacted when YOU pushed me in to a glass table full of flower vases cutting me up even worse! That's when people started feeling the hunger! It wasn't jaspers fault! Have you forgotten what Jaspers power is! He feels Emotions! and what is blood lust? ITS AN EMOTION! and not only did he have to feel the hunger of 6 different vampire INCLUDING his own but he had to feel yours as well! Who it effected more considering i am your SINGER! My blood calls to you more than any one else in this world! AND if you look more closely, jasper could easily take you out if he wanted to considering his past but he LET you drag him out! He didn't want to hurt me because if he did he could have easily done so! You all under estimate Jasper! ALL OF you including his MATE! if he was so weak then how did he survive the southern wars? how did her survive Maria? How did he change so many vampires? How? Jasper is probably one of the strongest people i know and no one even gives a shit! Trying to pass him off as a wallflower! How is that fair! He gave up his family to stay with his mate and none of you even let him see them because they have red eyes! that is pathetic! Grow a pair! don't ever blame jasper again about that night Edward! because it was all you!" Izzy screamed at him, every one was silent looked at Izzy or glaring at Edward. the Cullen's looked heart broken.

"well Charlie! you have definitely brought your daughter up well!" said a southern accent behind them

"Peter? Charlotte?" Jasper asked the new comers and immediately went over to embrace them "What are you doing here? how do you know Charlie?"

"Well for the first and second question, yes it is me Peter and my beautiful mate Charlotte. The third question, i am here because of my knower. and for the forth, I am the vampire that saved Charlie when he was 19, i knew he had a child so i had to save him, i told him that he couldn't tell any one and if he were to ever encounter any more vamps then don't acknowledge them" Peter shrugged, Charlie walked over to Peter and Charlotte and hugged them both

"She has grown up in to a beautiful young woman Charlie, i knew she would when we saw her as a child" Charlotte told him making him smile proudly

"Thanks Char" she nodded and turned to Izzy

"Isabella i want to thank you for sticking up for Jasper, especially since we have not seen him for about 80 years now and could not do it ourselves" She told her wrapping her arms around the still angry girl

"Its okay" she said forcing a smile trying to calm down, jasper sent her a dose of calm and she smiled gratefully at him

"Urm... I don't mean to interrupt, but what's going on here?" Perrie weak voice echoed through the room, every one turned to the now pale girl completely forgetting she was in the room

"Oh shit" Izzy whispered, looking at her faint looking best friend with wide eyes


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously..._

_"Urm... I don't mean to interrupt, but what's going on here?" Perrie weak voice echoed through the room, every one turned to the now pale girl completely forgetting she was in the room_

_"Oh shit" Izzy whispered, looking at her faint looking best friend with wide eyes_

* * *

"Izzy! Tell me whats going on please. Now!" Perrie said calmly, still very pale.

"Sweetie you might want to sit down" Charlie said faintly, Izzy looked at Caius, Marcus and Aro questionably. Marcus touched Aro's hand and they both nodded at her, she let out a breath of relief.

"Pez, you might think we are a little crazy if we tell you" she said shakily, looking towards one of her closest friends.

"Well from what I heard I already kind of think you are! Vampires? Really Izzy! That's impossible, how could you possibly believe this? I mean come on!" Perrie exclaimed raising her hands in exasperation

"Pez, its true!" Izzy told her

"Your all mental! Every single one of you! Yes that includes you Isabella!" Perrie shouted picking up her bags walking toward the door.

"Perrie! Please just listen!" Izzy yelled desperately, terrified she might loose her oldest friend. Perrie ignored her and carried on towards the door, Izzy burst in to tears and collapsed into her Father. Alec not wanting to loose his newly found mate, ran at vampire speed to the door, blocking the exit.

"Maybe you should listen to her. I don't think Izzy would risk loosing your friendship for a silly little joke. Do you?" He murmured to her

"How the hell did you do that!" Perrie whispered gobsmacked

"Like I said, maybe you should listen" Alec said taking her hand and walked her back to the living room. Perrie saw Izzy's state and felt guilty for storming out and ignoring what she had to say but it was all too much for one day. Loosing her only family member she had left, finding out that Izzy had gone all out with her looks because her ex fucked her over and now there were vampire's involved? She didn't know what was true and what wasn't anymore, it was all too confusing for her. She just sat on the sofa and rested her head on her hands and let tears roll down her face.

"This really isn't a joke is it?" She whispered through her tears

"I really wish it was, but it isn't" Izzy croaked out sitting next to Perrie showing her the scar on her wrist. Perrie looked at it and gasped, she gently touched it.

"It's colder than the rest of your skin!" She whispered tracing the bite "How come you aren't one of them?"

"Dickward sucked all the venom out before it could spread" Izzy exclaimed

"Which one is that? Is he the one who...?" Perrie trailed off looking up at Izzy who nodded and pointed to the awkward looking vampire, Perrie grew angry.

"Do you think it is funny to play with someone's feelings? Just because we are weaker that you? You are a disgusting creature!" Perrie snapped at him before turning to Izzy and hugged her "She didn't deserve you, you are just a child! You need to do some maturing before you deserve someone like Izzy!" She said over her shoulder

"So you believe me?" Izzy asked her, Perrie nodded with a small smile on her face.

"If you say its true, then it must be. When have you ever lied to me before? I am sorry for blowing my top earlier, It was just too much to take in, in one day"

"It's fine, if I was you I would have probably reacted like that as well. You had every right to" Izzy told her clutching on to her.

"So how does this vampire thing work?" Perrie asked. Izzy laughed at the blunt question.

"Basically, to change you have to bitten, it takes the venom about three days to spread around your whole body. Jasper told me that the changing process is meant to be very painful. Once the venom has changed you, you stay at the physical age your body was changed, you are basically immortal, the only thing that can destroy you is fire" Izzy told Perrie who was listening in fascination

"Is that why you said that thing about lighter and hairspray before we got on the plane?" she laughed, Izzy nodded laughing along. Caius cut in taking over where Izzy left off.

"Anyway, vampire's also have these things called mates, it's basically their other half. When you find your mate you will do anything to protect them, do anything to keep them safe and make sure no harm come to them. You would be very protective of them, they would become your sun, the light of your entire existence. If you lost your mate you would be overcome by the most intense pain you would ever feel, you would become a shell of your former self and eventually want to die or seek out revenge to who killed your mate." Perrie nodded

"That's so sad! It must be horrible to feel like that. I feel sorry for anyone who has lost their mate" She said passionately. Caius nudged Alec forward

"Perrie, Alec would like to tell you something" Izzy said to her. Perrie turned to the now nervous vampire.

"Urm. I-I'm. I m-mean, y-you are my m-mate" He stuttered. Perrie looked at him shocked for about five minutes. Everyone stayed silent to let her comprehend what he had just told her. She suddenly fainted and crashed to the floor.

"Well... It could have gone worse" Izzy said patting Alec on the back before going to check on her unconscious best friend.


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously..._

_"Urm. I-I'm. I m-mean, y-you are my m-mate" He stuttered. Perrie looked at him shocked for about five minutes. Everyone stayed silent to let her comprehend what he had just told her. She suddenly fainted and crashed to the floor._

_"Well... It could have gone worse" Izzy said patting Alec on the back before going to check on her unconscious best friend._

* * *

"She's fine. She's just gone in to shock. Don't worry Alec, like she said before it was a lot to take in for one day. We probably should have left it a little later before telling her" Izzy told the distraught vampire

"What if she doesn't except the mating bond? That is probably worse pain than having a mate die on you. Knowing that she is out there and she doesn't want you." Alec yelled into his hands, Izzy just hugged him and went upstairs to fix her make up that had been ruined from the crying.

"All this mating shit! Is it kind of like having an Imprint?" Jacob asked curiously "It sounds exactly the same as how we react and would feel when we find or loose our imprint"

"Its sort of the same thing. Yes" Jasper told him "Here, this is what Alec felt for Perrie when he first met her, I could feel this from my room in the Volturi castle which is like a 10 minute walk from the main hall (where they were) for humans" He dosed out Alec's feelings for Perrie. Love, Amazement, Acceptance, Hope and Lust. Aro and Marcus looked at each other and smirked. Caius looked at his two brothers confused.

"That is exactly how we feel when we meet our imprint!" Sam gasped looking at the vampires in shock, like he didn't know they could feel those kind of emotions

"Of course we feel human emotions! You mutt!" Edward snapped at him. Sam glared he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Izzy who was walking back into the room.

"If you don't bloody want to know what people are thinking about you then stay out of their heads! He can't control what is going on his head! He has grown up thinking that vampires are emotionless, cruel creatures! I tried to make them see otherwise and then you decided to leave me the way you did! That didn't help either! I was staring to think along the same line as them! You are just a bad name to vampires! At least others don't play with their food! God did your mother not teach you manners!" she snapped "You should learn that people may not want you in their head! At least Aro asks you if he can go in before he does! What if you don't like what you see? Are you going to go home crying to Esme? Lets see shall we! Paul?" Izzy turning to look at Paul nodding her head at him. Charlie turned and walked to the kitchen shaking his head slightly.

Paul smirked and turned all giddy, he looked at Edward with a concentrated face. Edwards face turned from confusion to disgust to rage! He growled at the shape shifter and went to launch himself at him. Jasper and Emmet held him in place, It was about time someone learnt him a lesson.

"How dare you!" Edward roared. Paul just laughed and made his way over to Izzy. She smirked at him.

"You shouldn't have made me think about that _Isabella_!" he growled lustfully, Pushing his hips to hers making her feel his excitement

"Feel what you do to me baby?" Paul grabbed her neck pulling her lips to his roughly, squeezing her hips making her gasp. He slid his tongue into her mouth making them both moan at the contact. Edward was Struggling to get out of his brothers grasp and attack the wolf.

"You took her innocence you monster!" he yelled

Paul ignored him and pushed Izzy to the closest wall, slowly grinding on her making him moan huskily. A loud growl filled the house and it didn't come from Edward, Paul was ripped off Izzy and thrown across the room.

"MINE!" The blonde Volturi king roared at everyone, crouching in front of Izzy. Everyone was stunned into silence except from Aro and Marcus who were smiling slightly. Izzy was looking at the blonde vampire in confusion, said vampire seemed to snap out of whatever trance took over him in the first place and looked confused as well, it took a few moments before realization clouded his features. He ran out of the room.

"What the hell was that!" Charlie said looking over his shoulder walking back in to the room, feeling out of loop.

"You will find out soon Charlie. You will find out soon" Aro replied vaguely before him and Marcus ran out after their brother, leaving everyone feeling dazed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously..._

_"What the hell was that!" Charlie said looking over his shoulder walking back in to the room, feeling out of loop._

_"You will find out soon Charlie. You will find out soon" Aro replied vaguely before him and Marcus ran out after their brother, leaving everyone feeling dazed._

* * *

"CAN ANY ONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Izzy yelled snapping out of her daze. No one really looked that shocked from her reaction. One of the three brothers just launched himself at her and screamed that she was his, any would act the way she is.

"Izzy Darlin' we can't explain that to you. You will have to let Caius do the explainin' it's not our place to" Jasper told her wrapping his arm around her shoulder trying to calm her

"That isn't true Jasper dear, you know Caius is just trying to mess with Bella's head!" Alice simpered Peter and Charlotte glared at the pixie like vampire

"What have I told you about calling me Bella!" Izzy snapped "What are you even still doing here? Didn't my dad say you weren't welcome in this house anymore? You cant really say anything about anyone fucking with my head because that's all you lot did! You guys don't know the half of what has happed to me since you left so shut the fuck up!"

"Then why don't you tell us! Instead of saying we ruined your life tell us what has happened so we can help you instead of making us feel guilty all the bloody time!" Edward yelled "We did it for your safety, why can't you understand that!"

"You really want to know what has been going on since you left?" Izzy growled, making everyone flinch "You really want to know how you ruined my bloody life! DO YOU?" Edward looked hesitant to answer

"Y-yes!" He stuttered

"Really? Because I don't think you do! You don't want to see the truth in behind what happened when you all left! You don't want to see what you could have stopped but didn't! After all I am only human, I have a mind like a sieve right? I can easily forget? WELL IM STILL WAITING TO BLOODY FORGET!" There was a groan from the couch, indicating that Perrie had woken up. Caius Marcus and Aro walked back into the room, looking at everyone confused

"Izzy, sweetie calm down! You know what happens when you get too angry" Charlie said

"My power isn't effecting her!" Jasper said frantically "That's never happened before"

"It wont now, she's too angry. It's too late, Charlie its going to happen" Paul whispered to Charlie sadly. Izzy started shaking the air around her was rippling, Everyone except the pack, Charlie, Peter and Charlotte was looking at her shocked.

Peter had known what was going to happen and rung Charlie just after the Cullen's left, Charlie had explained to the pack when they had gotten closer to her. They had never actually seen her get angry enough for it to happen though. They all stood back with sad eyes ready to see. A loud scream erupted from Izzy's mouth and her eyes clouded over, a white mist started leaving them making its way into the middle of the room. Every one edged away looking wide eyes at Izzy

_"You don't want me?"_

They heard, they turned there head away from Izzy and looked at the mist. There was pictures on it. Izzy and Edward in the woods. They all gasped

"She's showing us what happened" Esme whispered faintly "How?"

"Just watch" Peter said emotionlessly

 _"You don't want me?"_ They heard again

The images started to rewind and then stopped

_"You promised! In Phoenix, You promised that you would stay-" Bella said frantically, tears rolling down her face_

_"As long as that was best for you," Edward interrupted. His face void of emotion but his eyes cold_

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" Bella shouted furious that he would just ditch her when a problem stepped in the way_

_"Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it with out you- it's yours already!" Edward looked at Bella furious_

_"I don't want you to come with me" He yelled "Cant you see that!"_

_"You don't want me?" Bella looked like someone had stabbed her him the stomach multiple times_

_"No" he said bluntly "Look. I tried, but I'm done pretending I cant love a human. You are weak, You were just a source of entertainment for me and my family! Nobody cared about you Isabella"_

_"But I love you" Bella whimpered clutching her chest_

_"I don't love you. I never did. How could I love you? You are pathetic"_

_Pathetic_

_Pathetic_

_"Human's.. They have mind like sieve's. You should be able to forget me easy! I would give it a week!" Edward laughed bitterly_

_"Just keep one promise! Don't do anything reckless! For Charlie's sake" After he said that Edward disappeared. Bella looked around frantic_

_"Edward!" she shouted running forward a few steps_

_"Edward!" silence_

_"Edward don't leave me here!" silence_

_"HOW DO I GET HOME!" she shrieked before collapsing on the floor sobbing in her arms_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Isabella?" Bella heard the faint shout of her name, she couldn't reply. She just looked upwards. She heard her name being called for about five minutes before there was silence once again._

_What seemed like hours passed until she heard a twig snap close to her she then heard a loud howl, once again she did nothing but stare upwards, even when she saw someone standing above her she just lay there._

_"Isabella? Can you hear me?" The figure asked crouching next to her_

_"Isabella?" a really warm hand pressed on her cheek, she leaned into the warmth_

_"Shit!" The figure cursed before picking up her frail body and taking off through the woods. Bella heard voices in the distance_

_"Charlie! Call a Doctor!" The person holding her yelled, the talking in the distance stopped, she heard some faint gasps._

_"We need to get her warm! Quick!"_

_"Bella, baby?" She heard Charlie's voice asked faintly_

_"Daddy?" was the last thing she said before she blacked out_

_._

_._

_._

.

_Bella was sitting on the bathroom toilet looking blankly at the razor on the edge of the bath._

_'Should she?' was the question that was floating around her head. Would it dull the pain like people said it did?_

_"Bella? Are you okay in there?" Charlie's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. she slowly stood up and unlocked the door to face Charlie. He looked relived to see her standing there. She nodded blankly at him before walking past him to get ready for school._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Apparently she got pregnant so he left her to look after the baby on her own because he didn't want to be a father"_

_"I heard she cheated on him"_

_"She's a slut I bet that's why he left"_

_Whispers were spreading around the school. They were all about her. She didn't talk to anyone. Angela tried to talk too her just to show she wasn't listening to the rumours. Jess would always look at her apologetic and Lauren sometimes looked guilty when passing Bella but no one did anything about it._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2 months had passed and Jake had started to ignore her for no reason. Charlie had been sending her more worried looks than usual since he got a phone call yesterday. Every one seemed to think that she was over reacting, but non of them knew the truth about him. Like he said she was pathetic and weak. That's why he left her. She tried emailing Alice but she never got a reply._

_"Bella why don't you go out, isn't there a new book you want?" Charlie asked quietly trying to make her do something other than sit around, truth is since HE left, she didn't read. Bella just nodded and headed toward the car. Heading toward Seattle took a little over 20 minutes, she went to the book store like her dad had asked looking around but nothing seemed to interest her like they use to. She picked up a random book and walked towards the counter to pay for it._

_"Is that all miss?" The cashier said roughly, Bella nodded not saying anything_

_"You don't talk much do ya? I been watching you since you came in and you haven't said a word" She looked at him curiously before shrugging_

_"Your wondering why I was watching you huh? Well I couldn't help myself, your such a beautiful young girl." He told her freakily, she backed away with the book in her hand looking at him a little scared_

_"Don't worry doll, I won't hurt ya" He smirked, she turned around and made her way out the door, letting out a sigh of relief when she was out. She headed down the street towards her car with proof for Charlie that she had actually been to the shop._

_**(Mentions of rape below, Skip if you don't want to read)** _

_Suddenly she was grabbed and pulled into an alley way._

_"Didn't think you could get away from me so fast did ya doll?" she heard. She turned and saw the cashier from the book store leaning against the wall smirking at her lustfully. she shuttered and tried to get away._

_"You know its good that you don't talk, it will make this a whole lot easier" he said walking towards her like a predator stalking its prey. There was a hungry look in his eye_

_"P-please d-don't-t hurt-t m-me" Bella stuttered roughly,_

_"Ahhhh! She does talk!" He said cupping her cheek, she flinched away from him_

_"This will be so much fun, you will have the time of your life baby!" he said huskily before kissing down her neck, sucking on the skin in between her neck and shoulder, His hands unbuttoning her shirt while another pair of hands did her jeans._

_"P-please stop!" Bella whimpered_

_"Oh but baby, we have only just begun" He said pulling off his clothes. He stood him front of her bare, his manhood stood tall with excitement, he grabbed her and pulled her close while the other man too off his clothes, Bella stood there crying and begging struggling to get away. He shut her up with his mouth, kissing her roughly pulling down her knickers, leaving her in her bra._

_"No! Please, stop!" her begging only seemed to excite him even more he bit her neck hard making her scream before he thrust deep inside her making her cry out in even more pain, she could feel blood rolling down her thighs as he plunged deep inside her again, the pain was getting worse with each thrust, suddenly she felt some one behind her, realization took over her face and she screamed in horror_

_"Please no!" But the other man ignored her and got his pleasure by taking her from behind. He pushed in roughly, Bella screamed loudly. This was the worst pain she had ever felt._

_"God! I love them when they are weak" The cashier groaned, the man behind her grunted in agreement, she felt a sharp pain in her side and whimpered_

_'Weak'_

_'pathetic'_

_She deserved this. Edward was right she was weak and pathetic. Even the men who was taking her innocence thought so._

_**(Rape scene finished)** _

_'I deserve this'_

_When they had finally finished they got changed and left her in the alley crying, wishing she was dead. she heard a gasp and a cry for help before she blacked out_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Its all my fault" She heard he fathers voice as she woke up_

_"Charlie it isn't your fault" a familiar voice replied_

_"It is! If I didn't make her go out she wouldn't be here now!" Charlie's voice broke_

_"Charlie" The unidentified voice sighed_

_"Daddy, its not your fault" Bella whispered hoarsely_

_"Oh my god! Bella, your awake! I will go get the nurse!" Charlie sobbed as he ran out the room. Bella looked around the room and noticed that Billy was in the room with her. She smiled weakly at him._

_"Ahh Miss Swan." The nurse said as she walked in "Its nice to see you finally awake"_

_"How long have I been out" she croaked, the nurse handed her a glass of water that she took gratefully_

_"Around about three days. Right I am going to do a few check up's and then the doctor wants to talk to you okay?" The nurse told her before getting to work._

_"Everything seems to be in order, I will go get Doctor Thorne" She said while walking towards the door. They sat in silence as they waited for the Doctor. They waited for five minutes before a young looking man walked into the room, he had dark hair and brown eyes, he was about 6 foot in height._

_"Its good to see you up Miss Swan. I need to talk to you privately if you don't mind" he said to her, Bella nodded towards him._

_"Okay I will go ring your mother to tell her your awake" Charlie said, walking slowly towards the door not really wanting to go._

_"Okay, what is it you need to talk to me about sir" Bella asked weakly when everyone was gone_

_"Do you remember what happened Miss Swan?" He asked her seriously, she nodded slowly._

_"I w-was r-raped" she stuttered to him_

_"Okay, now this is the hard part. We took a look at your scans and because the abuse towards you was quite brutal, it seems when your attacker stabbed you, he caught you in a place that may effect you quite a bit." he told her_

_"What do you mean?" She asked shakily_

_"Isabella dear, I'm sorry but you wont be able to have children in the future" he explained sadly, tears streamed down her face as she heard the news. she sobbed into her arms as the doctor tried to comfort her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_3 weeks passed since she got out of hospital, she had not been in school since. She was glad she didn't have to go in, she didn't want to hear the rumours that were going around about her now. that would just add to the pain. Charlie was trying his best to look after her but she was just so distant, the pain was too much. She was waking up every night because of it and hardly getting any sleep._

_Bella was sitting in the shower in just her underwear looking down at her scarred thighs and hips razor in her hand. Tears were rolling down her face, Is this what HE wanted! she took the razor and pressed it to her skin drawing a line across her hip letting the blood flow, ever since that night she didn't care about blood. This dulled her pain remarkably and she would keep on doing it until the pain was completely gone._

_"Bella what are you doing?" Charlie whispered through the door, when she didn't answer he panicked and kicked the door down. He saw her with blood on the thighs and sobbed at the sight of her he clutched her body to his and held her._

_"Why?" He croaked tears in his eyes_

_"Because it helps" was the reply he got_

_"Promise me you will stop!" Charlie begged_

_"I don't make promises I cant keep"_

The mist slowly started to make its way back to Izzy, every one had tears in their eyes or pouring down their faces. Rosalie was sobbing hard in to Emmets shoulder, hating the fact that Izzy had to go through what she did. Edward looked horrified. The mist was finally back to Izzy and her eyes were back to normal. She looked at Edward with empty eyes

"Was that proof enough" she asked before walking to the back garden. Jess and Lauren looked mortified and guilty, they both ran after Izzy, the Imprints following close behind. Perrie stood up with angry eyes.

"I hope someone has the balls to burn you to hell!" she said before going after he best friend

Everyone else was in a state of shock. Izzy had never told them that she couldn't have children, Charlie looked like he was hurting for his daughter. Rosalie got out of Emmets grasp before walking over to Edward and slapping him hard across the face.

"I told you we should have gone back sooner! But no! Everyone just has to listen to the golden boy and girl don't they!This is all your fault! I just had to watch my past happen to a perfectly innocent girl because you couldn't take your head's out of each others arse to see reason!"she snapped at Alice and Edward. She turned and walked out the back door towards the Group of girls trying to comfort an emotionless Izzy.

There was a growl and Caius lunged at Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously..._

_"I told you we should have gone back sooner! But no! Everyone just has to listen to the golden boy and girl don't they!This is all your fault! I just had to watch my past happen to a perfectly innocent girl because you couldn't take your head's out of each others arse to see reason!"she snapped at Alice and Edward. She turned and walked out the back door towards the Group of girls trying to comfort an emotionless Izzy._

_There was a growl and Caius lunged at Edward._

* * *

_"_ WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Caius roared, a metallic sound filled the room as Caius ripped Edwards head off.

"Caius maybe you should-" Carlisle tried to speak

"Maybe I should what Cullen? Calm down? Let him off? NO! Did you not just see what this little prick said to her? What happened because he didn't let her make her own decisions!" Carlisle nodded sadly and backed away. More metallic sounds filled the room as Caius ripped apart Edwards body

"You don't even deserve to walk this earth _boy_ " Caius hissed at Edwards whimpering head. "You truly are pathetic! Perrie was right you could live 5 thousand years and still not deserve that girl!"

"A-and you t-think y-you d-do?" Edward stuttered out

"I may not be perfect but at least I have the decency to treat her with respect and like an equal, unlike you who was treating her like a woman from your human years! Times change Cullen so that means you should to!" Caius yelled

"You can put his body together but his head is staying with us!" Marcus said to Carlisle who nodded at him sadly "This is your punishment"

"Can I ask something?" Emmett spoke up looking towards the pack

"What's up?" Jake asked

"Well you know how Bella showed us that she was ra- sexually abused?" Emmett croaked, Jake nodded slowly

"Then how come she is shagging Paul? I mean would she be effected in some way by it? How did she get over it so easily?"

"Who said she did?" Paul spoke up angrily "Just because she is confident now doesn't mean she is over what happened!"

"I know! I'm Just confused!" Emmett yelled "Even Rosalie is still effected by what happened to her and it took years to build up her defence! How is Bella okay with it!" Paul sighed and put his head in his hands

"She Isn't. We all knew what happened to her but we never let her know that we did, when she slapped me I felt like I needed to help her. She looked so broken. When she started to hang out with us I noticed that she kept a distance from all the guys, she was even scared of Jake who she knew as a child. I could tell that it was hurting Jake that she was scared of him but it was natural to be like that for a rape victim.

One night I went to her, she looked scared when she saw me coming towards her, I mean I was a giant muscly guy, naturally she was terrified. I told her to calm down I wasn't going to hurt her, I even kept myself at a good distance so she could trust me. She seemed to relax when I did that. I told her that I wanted to help her, she told me she was sick of being scared but It wasn't so easy to get over. I told her we would take it slowly.

We took small steps, I would gradually get closer to her and when she would start to panic I would back away a little bit so she could calm down. when I finally got to standing next to her I would hold her hand or something so she could get use to males touching her again. She was finally getting use to being around guys again. Jake was happy and so was everyone else. She was happy that she was "normal" again. One night she came up to me and said she wanted to try something, I nodded and let her do whatever she was going to do. She kissed me. She then stiffened and panicked again, I asked her why she did it. She told me that just because she could be around guys again it didn't mean she could be with them with out having memories. I asked her what she meant. She said that she wanted me to help her be able to be with someone again, it took a while before we went all the way without her having flash backs and pushing me away. When we did it without any faults we just decided to stay together but not be _together_ together. We would just be friends with benefits. So don't say it didn't effect her! It was only last month that we became official fuck buddies. She was determined to be able to be with a guy so she didn't give up even though it terrified her!" Paul explained to the room

"When they were doing it as well Izzy got emotionally attached to him. He helped her when she needed someone the most and it was bound they were going to stay close. Even though there was a possibility that Paul could imprint" Sam told them. Emmett nodded slowly.

"She wanted to forget? She wanted to walk around like nothing happened" Esme sobbed, Sam nodded at her.

" When we first started hanging out with her she looked and acted exactly the same as she does now, except that she would stay away from the guys and she would panic if we got two close. It was Paul who broke her free from her shell when you weren't here after promising her you would be!" He told the Cullen's, Jasper shook his head in disgust.

"I'm done! Pete? Char? Can I come back with you guys?" Jasper said walking over to his old friends

"Do you really need to ask old friend? Its _your_ coven in the first place" Peter said patting him on the shoulder

"Jasper!" Esme gasped reaching out for him

"No! Esme I cant be in a coven like this! You turn your head at the most important things! Izzy was meant to be like a daughter to you and you just left her! All because Edward said she would be okay! That's abandonment! Rosalie sensed that something bad was going to happen but you just brushed it off because what Edward and Alice says goes!" Jasper growled

"Jazzy, Baby" Alice cried "Don't leave me"

"Alice I realised something today when they were walking about how you felt when you were with your mate. We aren't mates and you knew that didn't you!" Jasper glared

"No! Of course not!" Alice said shifting guiltily

"Alice you seem to forget that I'm a EMPATH! I CAN FEEL YOUR EMOTIONS WHICH MEANS I CAN TELL YOUR LYING!" He roared

"How long have you known?" Rosalie's voice growled out from by the back door

"Urm..." Alice hesitated. Rose snapped and pinned Alice to the wall by her neck

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN AND PLAYED MY BROTHER YOU BITCH!"

"Since I met him" Alice cried out in pain

"Do you know who his real mate is?" Alice whimpered, Jaspers roared

"Who is it Alice!" Rosalie's grip tightened

"Don't lie!" Marcus growled "This is a big offence, keeping a vampire from his/her true Mate!"

"Do you know who it is sir?" Jasper asked him weakly

"Yes I do but I want her to tell you!" Marcus replied

"Alice" Rose growled

"Tanya Denali"

"What!" Everyone In the room silent and was looking at Jasper who was seething


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously..._

_"Tanya Denali"_

_"What!" Everyone In the room silent and was looking at Jasper who was seething_

* * *

_"_ What... Did you just say?" Jasper growled bitterly, the whites of his eyes quickly disappearing. All the vampires moved away from the angry vampire. Alice whimpered and cowered against the wall. All the girls walked back inside. Izzy's empty eyes widened when she saw the scene in front of her.

"Perrie, stand behind Alec. Now!" She demanded the blonde girl hurried behind said person and looked at Izzy curiously "its not safe at the moment"

"Major?" Peter spoke as her walked slowly towards his sire. The Majors head snapped towards his coven member

"Captain" He growled

"Major, don't loose it here. Humans!" Peter said sternly " I know you are pissed but take it outside!"

"That lil' bitch, I told Jasper that she was hidin' something but the lil' fucker was too "in love" to even listen to me! He was weak and pathetic! He wouldn't even listen to his fuckin' power!" His voice was rough and his southern accent was stronger than ever

"I bet the lil' fucker didn't even notice the pixie bitch was fucking his brother behind his back! She was drainin' him! drainin' US!"

"What?" Izzy said quietly, The Major turned his head towards the Human. "Edward? She was fucking him the whole time I was with him?"

"Yes Darlin', I'm sorry. I woulda told ya but like I said Jasper was keepin' me locked away, ignoring any possibility that something was going on" He said slowly walking towards her wrapping his arm around her small body making everyone who knew what the Major was like gasp

"So all the pain I fucking went through because of YOU was for NOTHING!" Izzy screamed at Edward trying to rip herself out of the Majors grip " I fucking lost all my friends because of you! I almost pushed my parents away because of you! I became a shell of myself, shut everyone out because. Of. YOU! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE FUCKING MY "BEST FRIEND". MY LIFE WOULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH BETTER IF YOU WERN'T IN IT YOU BASTARD!" Izzy yelled

"Bell-" Edward tried

"Don't fucking call me Bella! Don't fucking come near me! Just stay the fuck out of my life! You deserve fuck all from me! You told me you wanted to keep me pure, you were pressuring me into marriage! You fucking controlled me! And you know what the worst thing is? That I sat back and let you! Just. Piss. Off!" she seethed

"You have definitely fucked up now man! You wont be getting the "love of your life" back" Emmett said rolling his eyes angrily at his brother

"You were pressuring my daughter into marriage?" Charlie said calmly but his eyes were anything but

"Charlie-" Edward started

"No! Don't fucking call me Charlie! I never fucking liked you In the first place! and what I'm learning now makes me despise you even more! so lets make a list shall we?

1\. Made my daughter leave because a vampire wanted to kill her!

2\. Said vampire fucking attacked and bit my daughter!

3\. Made my daughter end up in hospital because of that event!

4\. Made my daughter go to a party she DIDN'T want in the first place!

5\. Made my daughter the main dish at the party she DIDN'T want by pushing her in to a glass table full of glass flower vases!

6\. Ignored her for a week after with not so much of an apology!

7\. Lead her into the woods!

8\. Told her that she was only a play thing and wasn't cared about in your family!

9\. Left her in the woods on her own were she didn't know her way back home!

10\. Because of YOU she became ill!

11\. Because of YOU she lost all her friends!

12\. Because of YOU all the rumours around town were about her!

13\. Because of YOU she has a low self esteem!

14\. Because of YOU she has commitment issues!

15\. Because of YOU she has to give up her humanity!

15\. Because of YOU there is a vampire out to kill her!

So does any of that above make you think that I will let you call me Charlie? You have fucked my child over big time and I refuse for you to have anything to do with her! After today I want you no-where near her! you got that?" Charlie seethed

"No Sir" Edward mumbled

"That goes to you as well pixie! If Jasper is close to Peter and Charlotte who are like family to me that means so is he! Oh look at that you have fucked over two members of my family!" he growled. Alice nodded quickly and hid behind Edward.

"Pathetic" Major snorted, he turned to Charlie "Thanks Mr Swan I like you a lot! I wish me and Bellsy could have been closer before"

"Don't call me Bella!" Izzy pouted irritated, Major turned slowly towards her making the vampires hold an unneeded breath

"Excuse me darlin'?" the Major said in an intimidating voice

"You don't scare me Major" Izzy said calmly, the Major chuckled and walked over too her. He wrapped his arms around her holding on to her tightly before moving away his eyes back to his normal dark golden colour.

"Thank you Izzy" Jasper smiled gratefully "He was right, I was weak"

"Not 'he' Jasper. You. You are both the same person! You were there in the Southern Wars as well. You hold the same memories and you are both amazing people! You didn't think keeping him with you instead of locked up would benefit you in anyway! Just tell me Jasper... Are you hungry?" Izzy raised her eyebrow. Jasper sniffed the air and his eyes widened in amazement before beaming.

"How did you know that would happen?"" he laughed spinning her round in circles

"Because when he was out he didn't seem to have any problems. His posture was relaxed where as before you were stiff." She explained

"Now this means Dickward can give you all his thirst and you wont be effected by it, if I was you I would just push it back at him but twice as bad" Rosalie stage whispered making Emmett full out laugh.

"Thank you Izzy" Jasper smiled slinging his arm round her shoulder, Caius stiffened up.

"I did fuck all mate!" Izzy rolled her eyes, he just laughed before walking over to Peter and Char making Caius relax again.

"What are you going to do about Tanya dude?" Emmett asked

"I'm going to stop being Alice's personal Ken doll and get myself back on the human diet. Animal blood dulls all your natural senses. I'm sorry Jacob but I will hunt outside the area and to be honest I was never here when the treaty was made plus I was never a Cullen. I was a Hale. Plus I will be live off criminals like I did before I met Alice"

"I'm not happy with that but at the moment I hate Dickward and Alice more than I do criminals so... Just hunt outside the area." Sam told him. Jasper nodded before leaving the house to make his change. Rose and Emmett looked at the pack and ran after him.

Sam sighed and rubbed his temples. Emily sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Never a quite moment with Izzy" He muttered

"Fuck no!" Izzy smirked

"You will have you hands full! That's all I can tell you man!" Paul laughed at Caius slapping him playfully on his shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously..._

_Sam sighed and rubbed his temples. Emily sat on his lap and hugged him._

_"Never a quiet moment with Izzy" He muttered_

_"Fuck no!" Izzy smirked_

_"You will have you hands full! That's all I can tell you man!" Paul laughed at Caius slapping him playfully on his shoulder_

* * *

"So, while we are waiting for Jasper, Rose and Emmett would you like to tell me what the fuck is going on with _you_?" Izzy nodded to Caius with her hands on her hips. He shifted uncomfortably, he looked at Aro and Marcus for help, the two brothers just smirked at him.

"Well, it seems that you're my mate?" He asked awkwardly, Izzy raised her eyebrow at him, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"He is telling you my dear. This is all new for him, he doesn't know how to take it. Hence the reason he ran out earlier." Aro explained to her, she looked at the three brothers and nodded slowly before walking out of the room silently. Caius looked like someone had kicked him in the stomach but tried to hide the pain filled expression.

"I guess that answers that" He said roughly before sitting down on the couch.

"Its not what you think, you know? She just needs time. The last time someone said she was their mate she ended up being left in the forest to dye, with a crazy vampire after her." Jacob said to him

"A lot of thing happened to her when she was his 'mate' I don't think she wants to be broken the way she was last time" Jess told him. He looked at Izzy's group of friends who where nodding at him.

Izzy walked back into the room with a glass of clear liquid that certainly didn't smell like water. Charlie looked at her with a raised eyebrow before taking the glass off of her, she pouted at him before sighing and looking at Caius.

"How do I know you won't just fuck me over like _Him?"_ She asked vulnerably

"I would never treat you in such a disrespectful way the way _he_ did. I may not have known fully back in Italy that you were my mate, but I think deep down I knew. I will treat you the way I did before." He told her seriously

"So flirty and sarcastic?" Izzy smiled, he smirked and nodded "Just how I like it"

"So are you too together or...?" Jacob asked curiously

"I think we will just take it slow from now on" Izzy told them everyone nodded and Paul forced a smile and walked to the kitchen, the pack following close behind. Charlie walked over to Caius.

"Don't hurt my daughter please. She's all I have, and I really don't want to see her hurting like before" he told him seriously, Caius looked up and him equally as serious

"I physically couldn't hurt her without hurting myself. I would never intentionally cause Izzy any pain." He held his hand out to Charlie who shook it with a tight grip.

"I believe you" he told him before bringing him into a tight _manly_ hug "Thank you" He whispered to the blonde.

The two men separated and looked around at everyone. The pack were currently eating all the food in the kitchen, Izzy was sitting with the girls, Peter, Charlotte, Felix, Alec and Demetri talking about god knows what. The remaining Cullen's were looking lost. Esme and Carlisle kept on shooting disappointed glances at Edward and Alice. Aro was being scolded by Marcus for giving Edward his head back within five minutes of it being torn off, Aro's excuse being "But I have a better punishment" with a wicked gleam in his eye.

Caius and Charlie went to join Izzy and the others, they were sharing stories about things they had done in the past. Izzy was currently telling them about the time Jess, Lauren and herself got arrested and how Charlie had to come down to the station at three in the morning to bail them out. Time passed quickly, the pack, Aro and Marcus decided to join the group and listen to the stories while the Cullen's stayed away at the back of the room.

45 minutes had passed when the others heard the door open and close. Everyone turned to the door. Jasper Rose and Emmett stood there, their newly red eyes glowing, grins painted on their faces. Jasper was wearing a tight black T-shirt with a plaid button up over the top, left open. He was wearing tight jeans and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Brother, Ya ain't looked this good in years. 80 ta be exact" Peter grinned before pulling Jasper in to a hug.

"Welcome back Major" Charl squealed happily, jumping on the too men. The room laughed at the little southern girls excitement.

"I ain't felt this good in years" Jasper sighed happily

"That's because bein' a Whitlock is just tha' bloody great" Peter winked making Jasper laugh.

"Ya don't have ta tell me. I was born with tha' name" Jasper grinned

"I've just got to say, as much as I bloody hate it, red eyes really suit you guys" Jacob complimented the three vampires, looking at them with a slight frown on his face.

"Thank you Jacob" Emmett told him with a huge grin on his face.

"Are you guys going school tomorrow?" Charlie asked Rose

"Yes we will. We brought contacts don't worry" She told him with a slight smile, Charlie nodded.

"I think everyone should go home now, It' been a long day and it's a school night. I know for a fact that both Bella and Perrie are going to be knackered so everyone out! Dickward! Pixie! Stay away from my daughter, thanks!" He told everyone. The Volturi, Peter and Charlotte left with the Cullen's and the pack took the rest of the girls home. When the house was empty Charlie ordered them pizza to eat. Perrie went to get changed into her night wear, while Charlie and Izzy sat on the couch watching the game.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me you couldn't have children?" Charlie asked quietly, looking down. Izzy looked at him with a sad smile, tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't want you to be upset. I was upset and I have never wanted children, it wasn't until The doctor said I couldn't have them, that I wanted them. But dad, you have always wanted grandchildren and I didn't want you to hurt the way I was -still am- hurting." she explained tears falling down her pale face. Charlie looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"I know I have always wanted grandchildren, but you're my daughter so that means you're my first priority. I hurts me Bella, that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me. It hurts that you made your best friend a razor blade. It just hurts me that you feel like you couldn't speak to me." Charlie broke down. Small sobs escaping his mouth.

"I hurt you again" Izzy whispered, more to herself than to Charlie "I promised I wouldn't, I broke that promise"

"Bella come here" Izzy walked over to Charlie and he pulled her into a hug as they cried together. This was how Perrie found them when she came back down stairs. She answered and paid for the pizza and walked in to the kitchen, Charlie and Izzy followed behind. Perrie gave them a small smile and they all ate their food in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously..._

_"I hurt you again" Izzy whispered, more to herself than to Charlie "I promised I wouldn't, I broke that promise"_

_"Bella come here" Izzy walked over to Charlie and he pulled her into a hug as they cried together. This was how Perrie found them when she came back down stairs. She answered and paid for the pizza and walked in to the kitchen, Charlie and Izzy followed behind. Perrie gave them a small smile and they all ate their food in silence_.

* * *

Izzy woke up to a bright light streaming through her window and Taylor Swift RED blasting out of her stereo, she rolled on her side to turn off the music.

"Four in the fucking morning" she moaned as she closed her eyes again. She heard a slight chuckle come from the other side of her room and shot up.

"What the fuck! Why are you in my fucking room you freak!" Izzy screamed, throwing the first thing she could reach at the intruder. Which happened to be a box of condoms.

Charlie came running in holding his gun and Perrie followed close behind hold her curling iron up as a weapon, if Izzy weren't so angry she would of laughed at her friend. They saw the reason of the corruption and Charlie's face darkened.

"What are you doing in my daughters room? Didn't I say you couldn't come in my fucking house anymore!" He growled at the copper haired vampire who had the decency to look ashamed.

"Why the fuck are you here! Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Izzy snarled, Edward flinched at her tone thinking that this probably wasn't the best idea.

"I just wanted to see you Bells" he explained slowly.

"How many fucking time do I have to tell you not to call me Bella! You lost the right to even check up on me when you left. So do what your best at and FUCK OFF!" Izzy screamed at the vampire who wasted no time in running out of the room.

"He's not going to leave me the fuck alone is he?" Izzy sighed falling backwards on her bed, Perrie laughed and laid beside her.

"Not with out a fight princess, now we're all awake we best start the day. Start getting ready for school girls" Charlie said while heading for the door. Izzy rolled on her front and groaned.

"Come on Iz, get up." Perrie said sitting up.

"I don't wanna" she mumbled into her duvet.

"Come on, we need to get ready and rub it in Edwards face that he fucked up big time" Izzy shot up out the bed and grinned and Perrie.

"You are completely right Pezza! Lets go!" she giggled madly before running to her wardrobe, Perrie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to go get ready.


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously..._

_"Come on, we need to get ready and rub it in Edwards face that he fucked up big time" Izzy shot up out the bed and grinned and Perrie._

_"You are completely right Pezza! Lets go!" she giggled madly before running to her wardrobe, Perrie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to go get ready._

* * *

"Bells you almost ready?" Charlie called up to his daughter.

"Coming dad!" she called back her lipstick before picking up her bag and made her way down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Perrie sitting on the table eating a piece of toast, she was wearing a black vest top that had a daisy chain on it saying ' _I'd rather wear flowers in my hair, than diamonds around my neck._ ', a black skirt with floral lace. Her hair was down in its natural waves and she had a pink flower crown resting on top of her head. She was wearing pink vans on her feet and her gold infinity ring on her finger. Her lips and nails were painted a light pink, her eyes had a light dusty look and she had black glasses were hanging from her top. _(Outfit on my page)_

"Hey babe, I made you some toast. It's over there." Perrie nodded over towards the counter by the sink.

"Thanks sweetie, you look beautiful today." Izzy told her taking a bite of her toast.

"Thank, so do you." she replied grinning at Izzy who was wearing a down to the knee skin tight skirt, a white crop top that had mickey mouse on the front sticking his fingers up. Her hair was in messy curls pulled over her shoulder in a loose plait, a pair of black and gold sun glasses resting on top of her head. She had black open toed heels on, a grey studded bracelet and a black watch on her wrists. Her eye makeup was dark and bold and she had blood red lipstick on, a black studded bag was thrown over her shoulder. ( _Outfit on my page_ )

"You both look lovely!" Charlie said walking in the kitchen stealing Izzy's toast. She rolled her eyes while walking towards Perrie and grabbing her car keys.

"Bye dad!" Izzy and Perrie shouted in unison before shutting the door and walking to the black hummer that was sitting in the garage.

"This car is amazing!" Perrie gushed while hopping in the front seat.

"Thanks, Dad upgraded from the red piece of trash I had before." Izzy laughed as they drove out of the drive and to school. The two girls were singing to Panic! at the disco- I write sins not tragedies, when they arrived at school. They were both in hysterics when they stepped out of the vehicle. They realised everyone in the car park was quiet and stopped laughing.

"Okay... This is weird and awkward" Izzy said eyeing everyone at the unusually quite school. "Lets keep walking."

"Izzy!" Jess' voice rang out through the silence. Both girls turned in the direction the voice came from and saw the La Push boys standing with the girls and vampires.

That's new.

"Why is everyone acting freaky?" Perrie asked Alec who shrugged, happy that him mate was speaking to him.

"Its because they want to see how you react with the Cullen's back babe." Lauren told Izzy who smirked and rolled her eyes at peoples stupidity. Did they actually think that she would go running back to him with open arms? The bastard helped ruin her life. Well, not completely ruin. She thought looking at her idiotic friends.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Izzy asked turning to Caius, Jasper, Rose and Emmett "Thinking about coming back school? Did you guys really miss me that much?"

"Just came to see our favourite person off to school" Jasper smirked throwing his arm around her shoulder, Caius tensed and glared warningly at him making Izzy roll her eyes at the two. She shrugged off Jaspers arm and turned to the pack and raised her eyebrow at them. Paul instantly put his hands up in surrender.

"We have the same excuse as them I'm afraid. Plus we wanted to see everyone's reaction to _them_ being back" Sam told her calmly

"Oh. I would have thought it was about what happened this morning" Perrie said innocently making everyone's head shoot to her and Edward look fearful.

"What the fuck did you do, you fucking dickhead!" Jasper growled "And don't bother lying I can feel your emotions"

"He decided that it was a good idea to stalk Izzy in her sleep. She woke up screamed at him. Charlie came in with a gun, I came in with a curling iron and Iz threw a box of condoms at him." Perrie explained shrugging her shoulders. She didn't care that she was fucking up Edwards chances of staying alive, he fucked up her best friend. Why should she?

The Pack and vampires growled at him. Caius and Jasper lunged at him.

"What the fuck were you doing in her room!" Jasper yelled "You don't fucking deserve to even breath the same air as her, let alone be in the same room as her."

"She is MY fucking mate! You stay the fuck away from her, haven't you hurt her enough?" Caius growled as he punched him in the face. As much as Izzy was enjoying Edward being beaten to a pulp in front of the whole school by her honorary brother and mate, angry Caius turned her on. So she had to intervene. She stepped in front of Caius and he instantly stopped and looked at her.

"Caius babe. Stop it."

"Why? This little fucker deserves everything he gets." He growled

"Well then leave it to Jasper. You need to sort me out now." She told him. He looked at her curiously, suddenly the most intense smell came to his attention and his eyes darkened with lust. He pulled her into an steamy make out session. After a couple of minutes she pulled away, took his hand and walked towards his car. Throwing a wink over her shoulder to the girls who rolled their eyes. The rest of the people in the car park looked lost on what was going on. Apparently there could be secrets in Forks


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously..._

_"Well then leave it to Jasper. You need to sort me out now." She told him. He looked at her curiously, suddenly the most intense smell came to his attention and his eyes darkened with lust. He pulled her into an steamy make out session. After a couple of minutes she pulled away, took his hand and walked towards his car. Throwing a wink over her shoulder to the girls who rolled their eyes. The rest of the people in the car park looked lost on what was going on. Apparently there could be secrets in Forks._

* * *

"Fuck" he groaned huskily "your little mouth feel so good" Caius threw his head backwards against the back seat of his car. Izzy hummed around him making him moan loudly, gripping her hair tightly; guiding her as she bobbed her head. Caius pulled her head back making her break away from him with an audible pop, he pulled her up and smashed his lips on hers. Izzy moaned as his cold lips met her warm ones. She slowly started grinding on his bare member causing him to growl slightly. Her skirt was pulled up around her waist, cool hands gripping her hips. His eyes zoned on to her chest area and growled.

"You don't wear under-wear to school?" he asked and flicked her clit when she shook her head. "Naughty girl."

He pulled her top above her chest and latched on to one of her nipples, playing with the other one with his finger and thumb, pulling the bud every now and again. Izzy threw her head back and moaned loudly, moving her hips faster.

"Sensitive nipples? I will remember that." He growled tugging hard on her left nipple.

"Fuck" she moaned as he hummed slightly.

"Like that baby?" he moaned when he felt close to his climax.

"Y-yes, fuck. I'm so close!" she whispered huskily.

"Me to Iz" He met her movements and soon they were both cuming over each other. Izzy fell forward and rested her head on his shoulder, Caius placed his cheek on top of her head, rubbing the bottom of her back waiting for her to catch breath.

"You know... That's the first time since I was a human that I've climaxed without actually fucking someone." He told her, laughing slightly

"Well I'm honoured" Izzy giggled before she kissed his neck.

"To be honest, I didn't expect this, this morning when I decided to come to see you off to school." He told her.

"Neither did I" She laughed "Just a bonus I guess"

"Indeed" He pecked her head "Izzy?"

She hummed letting him know that he could continue talking.

"What does this tattoo mean?" He asked rubbing the small cross with the letter 'M' resting above it on the back of her neck.

"It's for my Grandmother Marie, Charlie's Mum. She passed away when I was 13, I was distraught. She was the one who really understood me, you know? I was always getting into trouble when I was younger. Mum couldn't handle it, so she sent me to live with Dad for a while. So when dad was at work I went to Grandma's, we would spend the day baking or she would tell me about some of the things she did when she was young. We were so alike it was unreal. She lost her Mother when she was 13 and she got worse, getting in to more trouble than usual. So when she died and the police couldn't find her body it became too much for me. The person who understood me better than I understood myself was gone, I had no closure. I became quiet and observed everyone. When my Mum found out that I had calmed down she took me back. And then I suddenly became the parent for my Mother. I came back to forks when I was 17 and it hurt just as much as it did when I left four years before. So when all this happened with Edward and Jess made me see what I became, I felt like I let my Grandmother down. I know I didn't but I just wanted to be like her again, so I did everything in my power to not let everything that happened, ruin me. I had her initial inked on me and I feel like she's with me again and I can be myself again. The real me." Izzy told the blonde vampire under her.

"Izzy, I am really sorry you had to go through all of that." Caius whispered

"Its okay. Life's, life you have to get use to it, to survive it." she told him sitting up.

"You best get to school, your already late" he smirked

"Oh it was so worth it" she winked back, pulling her top back over her chest. Fixing her hair and make-up. Caius put himself back into his trousers and zipped up before getting out.

"That it was. We should do it again sometime" He growled lightly, pulling her skirt over her backside before smacking it playfully.

"Definitely" Izzy giggled, hopping out of the car looking presentable. Caius handed her, her bag. Kissing her when she went to walk away. She got to the entrance and turned back to see him staring at her, leaning on his car with a lazy smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and blew him a kiss before turning to walk into the school building. Izzy walked through the empty hallway in the direction of her first class that was soon to be over. The sound of her heels echoed around her. She got to the class room, opened the door and walked in.

"You're late Miss Swan." Mrs Brinley scolded

"Am I?" she gasped innocently, making the class laugh silently and Mrs Brinley roll her eyes trying to hide the small smile on her face.

"Go sit down Miss Swan" She sighed going back to the topic she was discussing before she was interrupted. Izzy went to her seat next to Lauren, Jess and Angela in front of her. Jane was sitting behind her next to Perrie so they were all in a group.

"Babe your fucking glowing!" Lauren smirked. Jess and Angela turned around in their seats.

"Tell us everything!" Jess demanded playfully, Jane coughed trying to hide her laugh. The girls turned to look at her.

"What do you know?" Perrie asked her grinning. Jane winked at Izzy.

"You fucking stink of Caius and sex Izzy!" Jane giggled, the group of girls gasped and turned to look at Izzy who rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Is there something more interesting than the class girls?" Mrs Brinley interrupted them. They stayed silent and shook their heads. "Well then I suggest you pay attention" She told them as the bell rang for the next lesson. The small group walked out giggling.

* * *

The day passed quickly, Izzy was walking to the cafeteria for lunch with Alec, they were talking about the lesson they had just had. History.

"It's fucking boring when you have lived through most of what they are teaching" Alec groaned rubbing his face, making Izzy start laughing at him "Iz this isn't funny! This is torture!"

"Be a man! Suck it up!" she laughed as they sat down at their table.

"What's up with you?" Jane asked her brother curiously. He just groaned and rested his head on Perrie's shoulder, she looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fucking History!" Jane burst out laughing, making him whine. "Don't laugh Jane! This is a serious problem! I don't listen to what he's fucking saying so he asks me a question and I answer it right! He gets all pissy and walks off and try's again later!" the little group giggled at the dark haired vampire.

"Just pretend to listen then. That way he wont get pissy" Perrie told him flicking him on the forehead. He gasped in fake offence.

"But that would take up so much effort" Perrie rolled her eyes and turned to Izzy with a serious look on her face.

"What did you do this morning Isabella?" This silenced the table making them all turn to Izzy, Jane and Alec smirking and the girls grinning madly.

"Bloody hell you guys are persistent! We didn't shag it that's what you guys are thinking."

"Oh please! You stunk of sex!" Jane whisper yelled. Edward who was a table down from then with Alice growled, making them all roll their eyes.

"He fingered me, I sucked him off, and then we kind of grinded on each other until we came I guess." Izzy shrugged.

"Guys this is weird. He is one of the brothers, one of our masters. It's weird to think of him like this! Let alone talk about it!" Alec said looking disturbed. Perrie rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"You're going to have to get use to it" she giggled

"I don't wanna!" he whined childishly

* * *

Izzy walked out of her last class with Perrie and Angela heading to the car park.

"Thank fuck that's over" Angela groaned

"Why? Want to get back to fucking Jacob?" Izzy laughed

"Izzy! That's not fair! You walked in on us once! We don't shag all the time!" Angela blushed. The others laughing at the suppose to be "innocent" girl.

"Yes we do babe, don't lie to them. We all know Izzy can be just as bad" Jacob came up behind his girlfriend and winked at Izzy and Perrie. Angela blushed harder making them laugh at her even more.

"Well Caius fingered Izzy and she sucked him off!" Angela said trying to get the attention off of her, Jacob looked at Izzy and she just shrugged.

"Yo! bitch tits!" Rose's voice rang out, Izzy looked up at saw Rose, Emmett and Jasper smirking at her knowingly.

"Are you guys stalking me?" Izzy asked playfully.

"No, the play date is today, everyone is at La Push. Well everyone except Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esme." Izzy nodded and grinned

"Well then. Lets go!" She yelled pulling Perrie and Jane towards her car, Alec following close behind.

"Horny already Iz?" Emmett's booming voice was heard through out the car park.

"Fuck off" she yelled back. Unaware of the glaring red eyes following her every move.


	17. Chapter 17

_Pre_ _viously..._

_"Well then. Lets go!" She yelled pulling Perrie and Jane towards her car, Alec following close behind._

_"Horny already Iz?" Emmett's booming voice was heard through out the car park._

_"Fuck off" she yelled back. Unaware of the glaring red eyes following her every move._

* * *

"How was your first day at school guys?" Perrie asked Jane and Alec

"I could of been better. We pretty much knew everything already" the bored voice of Jane told her

"So basically it sucked" Izzy said

"Basically" Alec drawled making Perrie giggle.

"What do you think we will be doing up La Push?" Perrie asked

"The boys will probably just end up getting stoned. Then we have a few drinks play 'truth or dare extreme' stuff like that" Izzy shrugged turning up the radio which was playing 'Sweet Things' by the pretty reckless, humming along quietly.

"What's up Izzy?" Jane asked looking at her friend who was staring blankly ahead

"Izzy?" Perrie asked looking at her oldest friend worriedly.

"Hmmm?" She hummed to the concerned trio.

"What's ups?" Izzy shook her head as if to shake all thoughts from her head.

"Nothing why?"

"You just zoned out completely and ignored us" Alec told her.

"I just have a weird feeling about something, but I don't know what" Izzy sighed "It's very distracting"

"I can drive if you want babe" Jane offered.

"No its fine, we're now anyway" Jane and Alec tensed a little before the car stopped.

"Everyone ready?" Izzy asked getting out "Not like you have a choice" Izzy and Perrie walked towards the beach giggling to each other about old times in La Push.

"You know for super fast immortals, you guys are very slow!" Seth laughed at them walking beside them "Don't worry. Today is just about getting to know you guys, not about what you are. Treat us like any other person you meet."

"You want us to suck your blood?" Alec asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well no, then try treating us like... Vampires?" he said with a shudder.

"You want us to shut you out and torture you?" Seth looked at him with wide eyes making Jane giggle.

"Well fuck" Seth said backing away from the pair slowly.

"We're joking" Jane laughed.

"I would hope so" Seth said weakly running off briefly glancing back at Jane shaking his head.

"I think you scared him Alec" Jane laughed.

"Sorry" Alec shrugged not really sounding that sorry.

"Guys come on! Hurry the fuck up!" Izzy shouted.

The beach was empty except their small group. The sand was damp and the waves were loud, but still the laughter of the small group was heard. Caius kept on looking at Izzy, when she would notice she would wink at him and he would smirk in reply. Aro and Marcus were talking to the Elders about how everything was going to work while they were staying their. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine. Emily brought all the food. Sam brought the alcohol.

"Lets get this party started!" Paul shouted, turning the music up to the loudest setting and a bottle of beer in his hand. The group just laughed and grabbed a drink.

This should be fun.


	18. Chapter 18

_Pre_ _viously..._

_The beach was empty except their small group. The sand was damp and the waves were loud, but still the laughter of the small group was heard. Caius kept on looking at Izzy, when she would notice she would wink at him and he would smirk in reply. Aro and Marcus were talking to the Elders about how everything was going to work while they were staying their. Everyone seemed to be getting along fine. Emily brought all the food. Sam brought the alcohol._

_"Lets get this party started!" Paul shouted, turning the music up to the loudest setting and a bottle of beer in his hand. The group just laughed and grabbed a drink._

_This should be fun._

* * *

"To be honest I am just waiting for Caius to jump Izzy or the other way round" Emmett laughed watching Izzy take a drag from her cigarette.

"Hoping for a free show man?" Embry winked at the oversized teddy bear.

"Always" was the reply he got making the group erupt into laughter. It was going on 7pm and it was getting dark, the Pack were absolutely wasted and the vampires just watched on in amusement. Paul had already tried to hit on an elderly woman that made the mistake in leaving her house, only to be hit over the head with a walking stick. Jacob had tried to get some off Angela in front of everyone which caused her to slap him and walk off. Obviously he followed, not standing that he had pissed off his imprint. Seth was laughing loudly as Colin tried to prove that he was sexy and stripped for Emily which made Sam punch him in the gut. Best of it was that Peter had been recording it all.

"Mate we aren't going to pull a Jacob. I think enough of us are in the dog house already" Izzy told him making Quil laugh loudly falling off his seat.

"Dog house! I get it! Izzy that's brilliant!" old Ouil rolled his eyes at his grandson and carried on his convocation with Marcus and Billy.

"Dude, it's not that funny" Jasper chuckled at the teen.

"You wouldn't get it man." Quil laughed wiping away a tear.

"Do you think they've had enough?" Aro asked Sue who chuckled and shook her head.

"This isn't even a little for us. We drink until we pass out. That's how we do it" Leah laughed taking a shot of vodka "Only some of us, me, don't take it all at once."

"How come Izzy isn't paralytic? She had just as much as them" Felix asked looking over at said person who was sitting on Caius' lap laughing at something Rose had said.

"She isn't effected by alcohol, we've tried everything. She can have just as much as them and stay the same. The only difference is she get more sassy, oh and she will wake up will a killer hangover!" Leah explained chuckling

"Jess stop attacking that poor kid! He hasn't hit puberty yet!" Izzy yelled over to her friend who was giving a young boy the time of his life. Paul and Peter laughed loudly ad the kid started groping Jess' tit and she moaned. Izzy walked over to her friend and pulled her off.

"Mate go fuck someone who isn't willing to fuck anyone in a 10 mile radius yeah?" Izzy said walking away dragging Jess along.

"What about you babe?" The boys squeaky voice called out.

"Maybe when your balls have dropped. No, probably not even then. I like my cocks to be big" Izzy smirked, the boy blushed.

"How would you know I have a small cock! I actually have a huge one thank you very much!" He protested

"No you don't. You have just had a fucking hot chick grinding on you, heck I'd be wet if that happened to me. So... Your trousers should be tented up a lot more than that" Izzy pointed at the small bulge that formed. "Or are you gay? Believe me I have nothing against gay's one of my closest friends is gay and I'm bi."

"Oh go fuck yourself"

"I would, and I would enjoy it to. But then that would be a waist of hot blonde over there that's willing to fuck me senseless later" Izzy winked at the blushing boy and pulled Jess back over to the group.

"See" Leah said to Felix before walking over to the bonfire

"Izzy that was great!" Emmett boomed holding on to Jasper for support

"Someone had to break it to him" Izzy said placing herself back on Caius' lap, waving at the boy who was standing there staring at them. He huffed and walked off.

"You're bi? How come we didn't know this?" Rose asked looking at her.

"You never asked" Izzy shrugged taking a shot.

"Prove it" Emmett told her, not believing his little sister was bi. Izzy shrugged lazily and walked over to Perrie straddling he waist, softly pressing her lips to Perrie's moving them slowly. Perrie gripped her waist tightly a small moan escaped Izzy's lips giving her a chance to slip her tongue in quickly causing them both to moan at the contact. Izzy started to grind her hips slowly.

"I think that's enough" Caius said roughly, gently pulling Izzy back over to him. Alec did the same with Perrie.

"Dude what the hell!" Embry groaned

"I don't like sharing! I think Alec agrees with me" Alec nodded quickly

"Babe, you're thinking with the wrong head. This one doesn't seem to mind." Izzy laughed rolling her hips slightly making Caius groan at the contact.

"Haven't done that in a while hey Iz?" Perrie winked

"I know bloody hell. Why did you have to leave!" Izzy complained playfully.

"Wait! You've done that before?" Jane asked shocked

"They've done more that that" Jacob laughed at the dumbfounded expression on the vampires faces

"What?" Alec asked shocked

"Yes, yes. We've had sex. That was my first lesbian experience" Izzy shrugged like it was nothing "We were both curious"

"Well you're mine now" Caius growled sexily in her ear, making her shiver.

"What time is it?" Lauren groaned as she woke up. Charlotte looked at her watch and gasped.

"It 10pm, shouldn't you be going home? You've got school tomorrow" The group just laughed, Seth shook his head.

"Nah, Don't worry about it" he told her, throwing his arm over Jane's shoulder, she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He winked in reply.

Billy went over to Brady who was playing the guitar and whispered something in his ear, he looked up at Izzy.

"Iz, play for us. Charlie just rang saying he wants you and Perrie home for 11" He told her throwing the guitar over to her. She caught it with ease and nodded. Every one sat up and looked over towards Izzy who started playing the instrument softly. The tune was easily recognised. All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran. The vampires were hypnotised by her voice, never hearing her sing properly so they were shocked how beautiful it was. The setting seemed to be perfect, all of them around a beach fire, all looking towards Izzy who sung, staring off into the fire. The stars shining brightly, everything thing was silent the only things that could be heard were Izzy's voice and the waves crashing on the rocks.

Something that night changed for the vampires and werewolves. Something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this link. Its the song she sings!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IvM02BSMxI


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A Bad Love

Previously...

"Iz, play for us. Charlie just rang saying he wants you and Perrie home for 11" He told her throwing the guitar over to her. She caught it with ease and nodded. Every one sat up and looked over towards Izzy who started playing the instrument softly. The tune was easily recognised. All Of The Stars by Ed Sheeran. The vampires were hypnotised by her voice, never hearing her sing properly so they were shocked how beautiful it was. The setting seemed to be perfect, all of them around a beach fire, all looking towards Izzy who sung, staring off into the fire. The stars shining brightly, everything thing was silent the only things that could be heard were Izzy's voice and the waves crashing on the rocks.

Something that night changed for the vampires and werewolves. Something big.

~*~

The sun shone brightly through the window and the alarm was making itself know by blaring Teenage Dream by Katie Perry very loudly. Izzy groaned and rolled over, knocking the radio off the side desk.

Enjoying the quiet, Izzy closed her eyes. Just as she was going to fall back to sleep she had an uneasy feeling at the pit of her stomach. She stumbled quickly out of bed running clumsily towards the bathroom. She collapsed just in time by the toilet emptying her stomach of last nights contents. She felt her hair being held back by cold hands and knew straight away that it was Ciaus looking after her. She groaned once again resting her cheek on the toilet seat.

"What the fuck happened last night?" She whimpered in pain

"you had a little too much to drink love" Ciaus smirked at his heavily hungover mate

"wipe that stupid smirk off your face you dick!" "Why? It's fun too see you so wrecked, it's what I imagine you will look like after I finish you. The only difference is you won't be clutching the toilet seat. Just the bed sheets." He chuckled when Izzy glared at him before emptying her stomach once again. Ciaus held her hair back and waited patiently for her to Finnish.

"what are you doing here? You know stalking is illegal right?" Izzy croaked, slowly standing up.

"You really don't remeber last night do you?" Ciaus asked shocked, forgetting how much she had to drink because she acted no different than when she was sober "Alec and I dropped you off last night, Charlie thanked us and just as we were about to leave you both asked us to stay, so we did." Izzy nodded and walked to her room. She bluntly told him over her shoulder "you can wait downstairs"

"Why? I'm going to see you naked eventually" he smirked. Izzy flipped him off groggily walking into her room.

"how is she feeling?" Charlie asked worriedly as Ciaus walked into the room. He just laughed and shook his head at his mates father.

"Like shit"

"I figured she would. I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing she doesn't change when she's drunk."

Perrie stumbled into the room and collapsed to the sofa. "need coffee" all the guys stared at the blonde. "Now!" Alec rushed into the kitchen to make her a much needed cup of coffee. Perrie sighed and closed her eyes. "Here's some paracetamol dear" Charlie handed her a glass of water and two tablets.

"Charlie Swan you are a gift sent from God!" Perrie said taking the tablets from him and necking them down. Alec came back into the room carrying a big mug of black coffee. "Alec dear, if you keep this up we will have a wonderful relationship" she sighed taking a sip from the mug. Alec beamed and Ciaus coughed somthing that sounded extremely like 'whipped'.

"I smell coffee! Izzy wants coffee" Izzy said walking into the living room. Throwing her bag on the table and dropped next to Perrie. Ciaus immediately went to the kitchen. Izzy took the tablets off of Charlie and kissed his cheek. "thanks daddy. Sweetheart your spending too much time with me. Your wearing more and more black everyday" she told her best friend. Ciaus handed her the cup of coffee "thanks babe"

"and you say I'm whipped" Alec muttered, Ciaus glared at the younger boy who avoided his look and sat on the chair.

"you can't really say anything Iz, your wearing all black today" Perrie laughed slightly

"actually, there is some purple in there" she replied, puckering her lips and flashing her nails mockingly. Perrie rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You both look lovely" Charlie said to the two bickering hungover girls. (The girls' outfit link is on my page)

"thanks daddy" the chimed at the same time making Charlie roll his eyes "get to school you two. I'm working late so be careful and ring me if you need me. Especially you Bells. You need anything today just ring." he said giving Izzy a serious look before kissing them both their cheeks and walking out the door. Izzy glared at the floor.

"shall we get going then?" Alec spoke up, the girls nodded and stood up grabbing their bags.

~*~

They pulled up into the car park. Ciaus was purposely playing the radio too loud making the girls groan in pain as Alec and himself were laughing at the two. When they came to a stop Izzy got out of the car and slammed the door, storming off. Ciaus ran up to her and took hold of her arm, only to have her yank away from his touch.

"do you think that was funny!" She snapped at the blonde vampire "because it really wasn't! Picking on the weak little humans because you can!" Jess, Lauren, Jane, Angela and Jake ran up to the pair, sensing danger.

"Iz-" Ciaus started but was cut off "No! You thought that was funny but it wasn't. What the fuck were you playing at? How would you like me slitting my wrist to a nomad! You wouldn't be laughing then!"

"That's completely different! What the fuck Izzy! It was a fucking joke!"

"Kind of like you then!" She glared, Jess took a step to Izzy and pulled her back. "babe calm down! I'm sure he didn't mean anything by whatever he did"

"you're taking his side over mine? Oh thanks Jess. All of you can just fuck off!" Izzy ripped herself from Jess' grip and stormed off in side

"what the fuck just happened?" Ciaus asked glaring at the school entrance.

"Izzy gets a little bit angry when she's hungover. Always has." Jake explained

"Jake, that was more than a little angry" Perrie said worridly.

"She's been acting off all day. I thought it was because of the hangover but I think it's more than that. Charlie's been acting strange as well" Ciaus said to them before shaking his head and storming off

"where are you going!" Jake yelled. "Too eat!" Was the reply he got.

"Ciaus is an angry eater" Jane told them "he hunts when he's angry. Don't worry, he will hunt out of town" she added noticing Jacobs face. He nodded uncertainty.

"well I best get going, school on the Rez and all that" he said before kissing Angela and nodding towards the others. "Keep me updated with Izzy"

~*~

"It's been a whole day. Where is she?" Perrie asked panicking "why wouldn't she tell us where she's going! Did she really mean it when she said fuck off?"

"Perrie, calm down honey! We will find her" Alec said trying to calm down the frantic blonde who was now crying in his arms "Lets go back yours. See if she's-"

"she's not. Paul has just checked there. No ones in." Jake said running over too them. It was now 6pm and no on had seen or heard from Izzy since this morning. That pack and vampires were all looking for her but they had no justice. "I said that he should stay there and we will meet everyone at the house. Wait for Charlie to get home since he isn't answering his phone and go from there " Everyone nodded and got in the car. The drive to the Swan residence was a quiet one. No one would talk to each other, too nervous to even make eye contact. They pulled up outside the house. Charlie's car wasn't in so the all walked silently into the house. Ciaus was pacing while the Volturi, the Whitlocks and the Cullens were sitting quietly.

"Who are you?" Perrie asked the unfamiliar group of vampires standing int the corner of the room seemingly out of place.

"They're the Denali coven! Have you seen her?" Ciaus asked desperately. They all shook their heads. "Where's Jasper?" Jane asked looking around

"he's still out there looking for her" Rose told her, Jane nodded in reply. It was 15minutes later before anything was said again when Jasper came storming in obvious anger on his face.

"Where is she!" He growled pulling his hair in frustration. "Pete! What do you know?"

"I know as little as you Major, her power limits me to what I know when it comes to her" Peter replied, worry was set in his eyes. "I even had to call the Denali coven for extra help. It's like she just disappeared off the planet" at the mention of the Denali's, Jaspers head snapped up and he stared openly at Tanya who gasped when their eyes met and it wasn't just because of the colour difference and the change of wardrobe.

"h-how is that possible?" She stuttered "w-what about A-Alice?" Jasper growled at the mention of his ex manipulater, making said vampire flinch.

"The lil' bitch was not ma mate!" As Tanya went to say somthing else but was inturuped by the sound of a car pull into the drive way and two pairs and feet walking to the house. "He's angry and worried" Jasper told them. The door opened and slammed closed.

"what the fuck were you thinking Isabella? I told you too ring me if you needed me!" Charlie's voice echoed through the house.

"I'm eighteen father! I can sure as hell do whatever the fuck I want!" Izzys voice yelled back.

"well your obviously not a responsible adult then! I know today was going to be hard on you but I needed you to confide in me! The last thing I needed was for you to go into that court room piss drunk and high as a fucking kite! What the hell am I suposed to say to the judge now?" He growled

"tell them how fucked up I am! It's the fucking truth. Tell them that them two men fucked me up big time! I never needed this dad! I just wanted a normal life. I never wanted my life to end up like Grandma Marie's! I just had to go into that court room to see the two people who still plague my mind with nightmares."

"I don't abuse you Bella! Your life is nothing like my mother's"

"She was raped dad! Just like me! She was an outcast just like me! She was the ONLY person who ever under stood me and I never got to say goodbye! I'm broken, so was she! I had to go into that court room and pretend that everything was alright? I couldn't. Daddy I was scared! So I did what I'm good at! Getting drunk ,high and being an over all fuck up. So fucking sorry if I couldn't face my abusers and embarrass you. So fucking sorry" Izzy broke into sobs. The vampires heard Charlie wrap his arms around Izzy and tried to calm her down.

"Shit. It was the court case for the people who raped Izzy today. That's why she was being wierd." Jake whispered his face pale. "how could we of all forgotten?" Jess asked silent tears rolling down her face.

"she's good at hiding her true emotions" Paul told them, his face blank "I taught her that"

"Sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up" they heard Charlie say. Charlie and Izzy walked into the room. Everyone gasped and the vampires immediately held their breaths. Izzy arms and legs were dripping with red...


	20. Chapter 20

Previously...

"Sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up" they heard Charlie say. Charlie and Izzy walked into the room. Everyone gasped and the vampires immediately held their breaths. Izzy arms and legs were dripping with red...

~*~

Perrie gasped and ran up to Izzy, tears blurring her vision.

"Oh my god! Izzy what happened?" She sobbed, clutching her best friend close. Everyone seem to be frozen in their positions. Eleazar looked at the girl with sad curiosity before taking a breath. Smelling the air slowly.

"Well that's different. I can't smell you" he said. All the Vampires looked at him shocked and slowly let go of their breaths. They all looked at the injured girl in shock, Izzy stared blankly back at them before leaving the room to go upstairs.

"Charlie….. What the hell happened?" Jake asked staring wide eyes at Izzy's retreating form.

"The court case happened. You know alcohol has no effect on Isabella but give her a spliff and she's gone. She came into the room off her tree, the judge made her do a drugs and alcohol test and she came back positive with both. Alan Jones and Jason Island just looked at her smirking. Like they knew how broken she was. We asked her to do her bit and sent her out of the room" Charlie sighed sitting down clutching his head. Sobs shaking his body. " When I went to collect her I was angry. So fucking angry. I asked her to come to me, instead she pushed herself away. When I found her she was in the toilets. Sitting on the floor crying silently and blade in her hand, but the work was already done before I could stop her. Those bastards have broke my daughter and I don't know what to do." He got up and walked out of the room slamming the door as he left.

"What do we do? They are obviously both hurting" Kate asked looking around the room. Jasper stood up and turned to the door his eyes blazing.

"I'm going to kill those mother fuckers! No one hurts my family!"

"Jasper calm down, hunting the fuckers ain't gonna do anything" Peter snapped at his old friend. Tanya walked over to the agitated blonde and put her hand on his shoulder, his stiff posture relaxed. Ciaus was looking broken heartedly at the space where Izzy was previously standing. Drops of blood were the only thing that reminded them that she was standing there, injured.

"I should of know" he whispered to himself but the others heard it anyway. " I am her mate. Why didn't I know?"

"You can't always know everything brother, we all make mistakes but we learn from them" Aro told him patting his back in sympathy.

"You didn't even know about the hearing! We did! How do you think we feel!" Jess snapped the blonde vampire glared at the small girl

"She is my mate I was supposed to know!" "Stop treating her like a bloody animal! She is a human being, she may be your mate but she is her own person."

"How am I treating her like an animal?" He growled

"By referring her as your mate all the time. Okay we bloody get it your souls are linked or some shit but this is ridiculous!"

"What's going on?" They all heard and turned to see Izzy staring at them blankly from the stairs. Her makeup was off and her wet hair in a messy bun on the side of her head. She was wearing one of Phil's long sleeved baseball jumpers she stole off him before she left Arizona and some of Charlie's grey joggers.

"Izzy… Are you okay?" Jess asked timidly. Izzy turned her head to Jess slightly she forced a small smile on he face but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Of course I am. It takes a lot more than a stupid hearing to fuck me over" she replied walking over to the group hugging Jess slightly before sitting down on Perrie's knee. Her eyes were slightly red indicating she was still under the influence.

"From what Charlie told us, Isabella you had a break down. That is not something that comes lightly." Sam said to her with sad eyes. She just stared at him for a couple of minutes before looking around the room, she noticed five new vampires and tilted her head to the side observing them. After about five minutes of silence she got up and walked towards Jasper and Tanya.

"Please look after him Tanya Denali. I don't want my brother getting hurt again" she said to the blonde curly haired vampire, hugging her tightly. Tanya held her close and whispered in her ear "I would never hurt him, I promise"

Izzy removed herself from Tanya's arms and moved to sit on Ciaus' lap pecking him on the lips slightly sensing his worry. He hugged her close to his body afraid to let go.

"I'm sorry" he whispered kissing her temple.

"I am too" she replied before, turning around to the others. "Anyone who does not live here or that has not been asked to stay, please leave" everyone laughed gently at her bluntness. They could tell she was hurting but they could also see that she was trying to be strong. Perrie pulled Alec over indicating he was staying.

When everyone has left Izzy gave her goodbyes to Perrie and Alec before gently pulling Ciaus to her room.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked timidly, not looking him in the eyes.

"Always"

~*~

"Didn't think you could get away from me so fast did ya doll?" she heard. She turned and saw the cashier from the book store leaning against the wall smirking at her lustfully. she shuttered and tried to get away.

"You know its good that you don't talk, it will make this a whole lot easier" he said walking towards her like a predator stalking its prey. There was a hungry look in his eye

"P-please d-don't-t hurt-t m-me" Bella stuttered roughly,

"Ahhhh! She does talk!" He said cupping her cheek, she flinched away from him

"This will be so much fun, you will have the time of your life baby!" he said huskily before kissing down her neck, sucking on the skin in between her neck and shoulder, His hands unbuttoning her shirt while another pair of hands did her jeans.

"P-please stop!" Bella whimpered

"Oh but baby, we have only just begun" He said pulling off his clothes. He stood him front of her bare, his manhood stood tall with excitement, he grabbed her and pulled her close while the other man too off his clothes, Bella stood there crying and begging struggling to get away. He shut her up with his mouth, kissing her roughly pulling down her knickers, leaving her in her bra.

"No! Please, stop!" her begging only seemed to excite him even more he bit her neck hard making her scream before he thrust deep inside her making her cry out in even more pain, she could feel blood rolling down her thighs as he plunged deep inside her again, the pain was getting worse with each thrust, suddenly she felt some one behind her, realization took over her face and she screamed in horror

"Please no!" But the other man ignored her and got his pleasure by taking her from behind. He pushed in roughly, Bella screamed loudly. This was the worst pain she had ever felt.

"God! I love them when they are weak" The cashier groaned, the man behind her grunted in agreement, she felt a sharp pain in her side and whimpered

'Weak'

'pathetic'

~*~

"Izzy! Wake up it's just a dream! Baby please!" Ciaus' voice rang out. Izzy shot up screaming. Ciaus immediately grabbed her and help her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't leave me. Don't hurt me. Don't leave me." Izzy repeated over and over. Ciaus held her tighter whispering in her ear.

"I could never leave you! You might not feel the same for me just yet but I am falling for you Isabella Marie Swan. I will love you to the end of the universe"

"Maybe even further" she whispered drifting off to sleep once more


	21. Chapter 21

Previously...

"I could never leave you! You might not feel the same for me just yet but I am falling for you Isabella Marie Swan. I will love you to the end of the universe"

"Maybe even further" she whispered drifting off to sleep once more.

~*~

"Isabella" someone whispered waking the sleeping girl, groaning Izzy slowly sat up. She looked around her room in a sleepy daze locking eyes with Caius, he smiled at her gently from where he was resting his head on the pillow, hands behind his neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore" she croaked "what day is it?"

"Wednesday" he replied sitting up, rubbing her back while she hunched forward holding her head.

"Work tonight then" Izzy groaned getting out of bed. She walked towards her wardrobe "could you please leave? I don't really want you to see"

"Izzy, I like you. A lot. A couple of cuts aren't going to stop me from liking you" he said walking towards her. When he was standingin front of her he crouched down, pulling down the over sized joggers leaving her in her knickers and Phils jumper. Izzy gasped and looked down at him wide eyes. He was gently rubbing the fresh cuts every now and again her would kiss them. Standing back up, he pulled her jumper off. Standing there in a sports bra and knickers, Izzy stared at him. He continued to kiss and rub all the cuts on her arms. When he finished he pecked her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

"These are not ugly marks Isabella…. These are battle wounds. You are a strong woman. Nothing could change my feelings for you… Nothing." tears blurred her vision, she gently pulled away from him and pushed her lips towards his. Ciaus held her close, biting on her bottom lip softly making her gasp. Izzy pulled away and laughed slightly.

"You've gotten soft. What happened to the big bad blonde vampire I met a couple of days ago in Italy?"

"Oh babe, he's still here. Just waiting patiently for his time to shine" he growled playfully winking at her when she giggled. "You need to get ready for school. I will make you your breakfast"

Izzy sighed and picked out her outfit. A over sized Adventure Time jumper, some tight leather trousers and some black Docs. She pulled her hair into a messy side plait and quickly painted her nails black (outfit on my page) when she deemed herself ready she went down stairs.

Ciaus had placed a big mug of tea on the table along with a couple rounds of toast. He was sitting talking to Alec and Charlie. They all looked up when she entered the room, Charlie jumped up and embraced her.

"How do you feel today Bell?" He asked gently.

"I feel sore but I'm okay I think. Why is everyone tip toeing around me like I'm a ticking bomb? It's annoying" she said pulling away walking to the table picking up a slice of toast.

"We're just worried Bella." Charlie sighed taking his seat.

"Where's Perrie?" She asked looking at Alec

"Getting ready" he replied. Izzy nodded

"Well I have work after school so can someone else bring her home?"

" I will get Jane bring her back" Izzy nodded, silently thanking him. Perrie walked down wearing a grey cropped vest top, some shorts and a large cream cardigan, a white and grey scarf and some white vans (outfit on my page). She looked at Izzy unsurely walking towards the table, Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Morning fucker" she said getting up embracing her friend, who sighed in relief "Im not dying so you don't have to act like I am."

"Sorry, Izzy" Perrie mumbled back embarrassed

"It's okay honey" Izzy laughed back before turning to Ciaus "When are the other going back to Italy?"

"Next week I think Aro was planning, I'm staying here with Jane and Alec" he told her, Izzy nodded.

"I'm off to work, you guys better get to school. Izzys driving because she's got work. Ciaus…. Go home, she isn't going to to do anything stupid." Charlie said leaving the house. "I hope" Alec and Ciaus heard when he was outside. He was about to speak up when Izzy cut him off.

"He's right. You need to hunt…. Go home Alec will look after us in the car and Jane will be there at school"

"What about work?"

"I'll be fine. I have done it hundreds of time before, stop worrying. Your starting to sound like Dickless." Izzy laughed grabbing the keys and got up yelling "let's roll!"


	22. Chapter 22

_Previously..._

_"I'm off to work, you guys better get to school. Izzys driving because she's got work. Ciaus…. Go home, she isn't going to do anything stupid." Charlie said leaving the house. "I hope" Alec and Ciaus heard when he was outside. He was about to speak up when Izzy cut him off._

_"He's right. You need to hunt…. Go home Alec will look after us in the car and Jane will be there at school"_

_"What about work?"_

_"I'll be fine. I have done it hundreds of time before, stop worrying. Your starting to sound like Dickless." Izzy laughed grabbing the keys and got up yelling "let's roll!"_

* * *

The ride to school was silent, Alec and Perrie didn't know what to say to the girl in the drivers seat. Getting annoyed with the silence Izzy sighed turning on the radio. To the others it would seem that she was trying to fill the silence but to Izzy she was trying to distract her mind, letting the music stop her dark thoughts. She told the others that she was fine because she didn't want them worrying, that and she didn't want everyone to be overly clingy with her. Reminding her that she was fucked up in the head, others would say that she wasn't but Izzy could help but feel like that. Feel like she was just a disappointment to everyone she loved. A burden. The fact that she was doing so well before all this pissed her off, the court case tipped her over the edge. She was being constantly paranoid, looking over her shoulder as if someone was there watching her. She could feel eye watching her every move and that made her bad. Bring me the Horizon- Drown was playing on the radio. Humming along silently Izzy pulled up to the school parking lot. Before she even stopped the car she could feel her friend's eyes on her. Putting on a brave face she cut off the engine and stepped out of the vehicle.

Jess slowly walked up to her with a timid smile forced on her face, she looked like she would break down any moment.

"Hey Izzy" she hugged her tightly not letting go. Seeing the others walking up to them she gave them a small smile.

"Jess honey. There's this thing called oxygen. I kind of need it to live." she said rubbing the blondes back soothingly, Jess pulled away, pink tinging her cheeks. she mumbles her apologies.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" Jasper asked seriously, prodding his power towards her seeing if he could get a read of her.

"I'm fine. I was just being silly. Overreacting, as always. You don't have to worry about lil' ol' me." she said with a small smile taking in her surroundings. She could feel someone watching her again. Looking over her shoulder, she cast a glance towards the forest behind the school, where she could feel the eyes. Not being able to see anything she gave up not wanting to worry anyone.

"You are not fine Isabella. I don't think you ever were. You're still fragile sweetheart" Angela said in a small voice.

"Believe me, there is nothing to worry about. I am fine. I will go about the day as I usually do. Go to school, do my work assigned to me, finish school, head to work, get paid and come home. Nothing is going to change." Izzy said in a confident voiced that fooled everyone but herself. The warning bell rang from the main office and students headed to their homeroom while the little group just stood there looking at their fragile friend. Giving up Izzy sighed and walked towards the school.

* * *

Charlie sighed, rubbing his temples as he looked through the paper work. He couldn't keep his mind on his work, he was constantly thinking about his daughter. Worrying about her.

Why didn't he notice that she was still bad, surrounded by darkness. His daughter was still so fragile and he didn't even notice. Was he a bad father or was she just really good at acting? Why did he think she was strong enough to face the two men who caused her so much pain? Why didn't he think about her mental state in this? There were just so many why's and he couldn't answer any of them. Pulling his hair in frustration he growled at his own stupidity. The signs were all there thinking bad on it, he just never saw them as they came. What kind of father was he?

The door bell signalling someone had just walked in pulled him from his thoughts.

"How may help you today miss?" Charlie said looking up, his breath was momentarily caught in his throat. She was stunning. Shaking his head, he looked back at her. She looked at him with wide eyes, the looked confused, happy, and angry at the same time.

"Y-your Isabella S-swan's father?" she stuttered.

"I am. How do you know my daughter?" he asked the woman suspiciously

"We are just old friends. I met her in Italy, through Perrie actually." she explained nervously looking at him, meeting his eye she quickly looked away shyly. "I'm sorry I'm not usually like this. I- I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's quite alright dear." Charlie smiled at the shy beauty. She looked at lose what to do. "Is there a reason you came in here or did you just want Isabella? Because if you came for Isabella she is at school at the moment and wont be back until 10 o'clock tonight because of work."

"I actually came here for help. My ex, well i guess he is my ex now we never actually broke up. He abused me emotionally and physically but he has disappeared and I can't help but feel scared. What if he shows up again? I cant live in this kind of fear anymore. Its just too much" she sobbed. Charlie didn't know what to say to the woman.

"It's okay. We will do everything in our power to help you. Is that why you wanted Isabella? She's been through a similar thing and you needed her help?" Charlie asked getting up walking round his desk to comfort the upset woman. She gasped but nodded.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Isabella has got a lot on her plate at the moment any way. I will just get help of the police." she told him

"That's fine. Now stop crying, a beautiful woman like you should not be crying" he told her gently putting his hands on her shoulder rubbing them with his thumbs trying to calm her. _This is really unprofessional_ he thought to himself _Why can't I stop myself?_

"You're really sweet Mr Swan. How old are you may i ask?" she asked looking up at him with watery eyes. The question shocked him but he answered anyway.

"I am 36 and yourself?"

"I'm 23" she told him " I know this is kind of forward, but would we be able to meet up for dinner sometime. I mean you are just really sweet and I feel like I can connect with you."

This woman just didn't stop shocking him.

"I think I would like that" he smiled down at her "but what of the age distance?"

"Age has never bothered me Mr Swan. My ex was 31"

"Speaking of your ex, what has his name so we can get some details on him?" He asked returning to his desk.

"His name was James Hunter." she said. Charlie nodded and wrote down the name.

"And your name dear?"

"Victoria. Victoria Samuel."

* * *

"Guys i have to head to work. do you think you would be able to take Perrie back for me?" Izzy said walking towards her car at the end of the school day.

"That's fine Izzy, what time are you finishing tonight?" Jane asked sitting on the bonnet of her car.

"10. I should be back by half past." she replied taking out her phone. "Dad just messaged me. He has a date tonight so he wont be in until later. So if you want you can stay over with her."

"Okay. Quick question. Where do you actually work?" Jane asked curiously.

"At a bar in Port Angeles. Don't worry about me. It's only a 20 minute drive" Jane nodded and jumped off the bonnet embracing her into a hug. She stiffened slightly before relaxing.

"We can't help but worry. It comes with the territory. Family first." Izzy smiled at the little blonde vampire.

"Thanks sweetie, I best get going. Got to get to work." Izzy said getting into her car. She waved at them with a fake smile as she pulled out of the parking lot. when they were out of view she sighed in exhaustion, she had forgotten how much effort there was in just faking happiness. She put The Black Keys album in the CD player, trying to keep her eyes from wandering off the road.

Finally she pulled up out side the bar she worked at. 'Jackson's Bar' sign hung above the door. Looking at Ryan smiling at him slightly.

"How are you today Isabella?" he asked her kindly holding the door open for her. Out of all the bouncers Izzy met Ryan was by far the kindest. He enjoyed his job, which was strange in her eyes.

"I could be better. You on the doors tonight?"

"Yeah, your on bar duty by the way. Are you singing tonight?" he walked behind her as she went behind the bar.

"I think so. Jesy said she wanted me too sing weekly, something about bringing more customer in." she said as she cleaned down the bar and put the glasses in the dish washer. "Who was working last night? This place is a shit tip."

"I think it was Tyler. He said something about leaving it to you, seeing how far he can push you. You know you being all fearless and shit" he chuckles winking at her completely unaware of the pain she was going through. Laughing along she checked the time 5:30 she went and cleaned all the side tables and got out all the glasses. She was finishing up when Jesy walked in, seeing Izzy she beamed. and walked over to the small brunette embracing her tightly. Izzy stiffened slightly but returned the embrace anyhow.

"How are you love? I have missed you dearly" she exclaimed with her strong British accent. Jesy had moved from England when her parents had passed in a car accident. She was 19 at the time, she has been living in Port Angeles for 5 years. When she reached legal age she used her inheritance to open a bar. She told Izzy that she was going to call it 'Jesy's Bar' but her friends told her that she would loose customers if people thought a woman was running the place so she used her second name instead.

"Its only been a week Jacks. Its had its ups and downs but i'll live" Jesy rolled her eyes at the use of her nickname but laughed.

"Sweetheart you know you can always come to talk to me if you need it. You don't have my number for nothing you know."

"I know i can come to you whenever. Your like family" she told the blond curvy woman.

"Alrighty! We need open this place up. We aren't going to get customer sitting on our arses and nattering away like an old lesbian couple." Jesy winked at Izzy "Not that i haven't thought about you in that way Isabella" she added saucily over her shoulder, heading to open the doors. Izzy rolled her eyes and sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day, she once again placed a fake smile on her face and waited for people to roll in through the now open doors.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this guys" Jake said from his place on the couch, frowning. "I mean when does Charlie ever date? He has never even tried too, he has always been too hung up on Renee"

"He has actually been on a fair few date since Izzy kicked herself up and started to hang out with us, Isabella always told us. It isn't our fault that your were too busy shagging Angela to listen." Jess told him, making the two mentioned blush.

"Oh" Jake mumbled "I still have a bad feeling. Think about it, he left at 8:30 its going on 11:00 now. Whats taking so long?"

"That is kind of odd" Jane said a frown taking over her perfect features. Just the Ciaus and Peter burst in to the room.

"We need to get to Port Angeles. Now!" Peter told them seriously. Ciaus had a look of worry set firmly on his face.

* * *

"I will see you next week Isabella! Good show tonight!" Jesy yelled from the cash register behind the bar.

"See you Jacks!" Izzy replied walking towards the door.

When she got to her car she looked through her CD's seeing what she could listen to on the way back, deciding she would listen to 'Bowling For Soup' she placed it in the CD player and pulled out of works car park. She was finally free for at least 20 minutes. She didn't have to worry about hurting anyone. She could think whatever the hell she wanted and not have to worry about a vampire look at her like she was about to jump out of the car door at any point, not that she didn't think about it. She has but she would never do that to her Father. She meant to much to him and vise versa. Sighing once again, she skipped through the song list and stopped at 'Punk Rock 101' singing along quietly.

Just as the song was ending her phone buzzed on the passenger seat, she took her eyes of the road for a second to pick it up. When she was looking forward again there was a person standing facing her in the middle of the road. Gasping she swerved the car and everything went black.


End file.
